W dzień gorącego lata
by Annormal
Summary: Biedni studenci podejmą się każdej pracy, choćby była nie wiadomo jak niewdzięczna. Właśnie dlatego Naruto Uzumaki zgadza się pojechać na obóz w roli wychowawcy, jednak to zajęcie może się okazać trudniejsze niż początkowo przypuszczał. No bo wytrzymać z dzieciakami to jedno, ale przeżyć dwadzieścia jeden dni z Sasuke Uchihą to zupełnie coś innego.
1. Chapter 1

_Jeśli chodzi o tytuł tego opowiadania… Po prostu jest i to wszystko co mogę o nim powiedzieć. Nie miałam inspiracji i powstał w wielkich bólach. Jeśli ktoś jest zainteresowany to powstała również lista tytułów alternatywnych, licząca sobie dokładnie piętnaście pozycji, mogę się nią z Wami podzielić na drodze prywatnych wiadomości._

_Opowiadanie dedykowane **Tay**, **Dicie** i **Akari**. Rozdziałów będzie dużo, więc pozwalam sobie ogarnąć mą miłością aż trzy osoby. Przyjmijcie tedy tego fika w dowód mej miłości :*_

_Betowała **Pico**, której bardzobardzobardzobardzo dziękuję i ślę miłość._

_**Tytuł:** W dzień gorącego lata_  
_**Długość:** Ciężko stwierdzić... Moja magiczna rozpiska zapowiada ponad dziesięć rozdziałów, ale pożyjemy, zobaczymy. Póki co prezentuję rozdział pierwszy, liczący sobie około 2,5k słów (wiem, że krótki, ale to takie wprowadzanie, rozumiecie)_  
_**Pairing:** SasuNaru(Sasu?)_  
_**Gatunek:** Na pewno AU, a poza tym proszę wybrać dowolne - obyczaj/dramat/humor_  
_**Ostrzeżenia:** Zaplątały się tu jakieś wulgaryzmy, a w dalszych rozdziałach mogą się pojawić jakieś sceny, przez które rating jest taki, a nie inny. No i jeszcze ogólne nieogarnięcie życiowe autorki._

* * *

**Rozdział I**

— Może jednak ci pomogę?

— Nie, nie ma potrzeby. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą — wysapał Naruto. Klęczał właśnie na swojej walizce i za wszelką cenę starał się ją dopiąć. Jego współlokator stał nieopodal oparty o framugę drzwi, paląc fajkę i z niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy przyglądając się poczynaniom kolegi. Chwilę później do jego uszu dobiegł zwycięski okrzyk, gdy Uzumaki z najwyższym trudem zasunął zamek. Blondyn zerwał się na równe nogi i zainscenizował coś, co wyglądało jak, nie przymierzając, taniec szczęścia.

— A co z tymi gaciami, które leżą na łóżku? Są dla mnie? — zapytał Shikamaru i gestem dłoni wskazał na walającą się po pościeli bieliznę. Naruto zamarł momentalnie i spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku tylko po to, by za chwilę zakląć soczyście. Kiedy uzmysłowił sobie, że będzie zmuszony powtarzać walkę z zamkiem, na jego twarzy odmalowało się przerażenie, po czym jak długi wyłożył się na upstrzonej skarpetkową mozaiką wykładzinie.

— Zabij mnie — jęknął błagalnie.

Nara zaśmiał się pod nosem, po czym zgasił niedopałek papierosa, który wyrzucił do stojącej na najbliższej szafce butelce po piwie, przerobionej tymczasowo na popielniczkę i kucnął obok przyjaciela.

— Właśnie po to są kobiety, Naruto.

— To faktycznie jakiś argument, ale i tak mnie nie przekonuje.

— No wiesz, facet cię nie spakuje. Co więcej, dwóch facetów to dwa razy większy pierdolnik do ogarnięcia — oznajmił Shikamaru.

— Zajebiście. Ale chwilowo nie mam ani faceta, ani kobiety, a i tak nie mogę się spakować — pożalił się Naruto, tonem jakby obwiniał kolegę o całe zło tego świata.

— Wstawaj, pomogę ci. — Shikamaru uśmiechnął się, po czym wyprostował i podał Uzumakiemu wyciągniętą dłoń. Chwilę później walizka ponownie została otwarta i chłopcy wspólnymi siłami zapakowali do środka pominiętą wcześniej bieliznę. — Kiedyś myślałem, że wszyscy geje są z natury pedantyczni i mają nerwicę natręctw — mruknął Nara, opadając na swoje, nieco mniej zagracone niż współlokatora, łóżko.

— A potem poznałeś mnie i dotarło do ciebie, że jednak można być gejem i żyć w chlewie? — zapytał Naruto, siadając po turecku obok przyjaciela.

— Wyjątek potwierdza regułę — zaśmiał się Shikamaru. Obaj zamilkli na chwilę, a Naruto krytycznie zlustrował spojrzeniem całe pomieszczenie, aby upewnić się, że tym razem już o niczym nie zapomniał. Nie był stworzony do pakowania i jego orientacja nie miała tu nic do rzeczy. — Jesteś pewien, że dasz sobie radę? — Pytanie kolegi wyrwało go z zamyślenia.

— Jasne, Shika, czemu miałbym nie dać rady?

— No wiesz, tak jakby jedziesz na trzytygodniowy obóz z bandą nieokrzesanych dzieciaków. Nawet jeśli ty jakimś cudem z nimi wytrzymasz, nie jest powiedziane, że one nie napadną na ciebie z siekierą — zauważył inteligentnie Nara.

— Doceniam, że we mnie wierzysz, stary — odparł Naruto, szczerząc się do kolegi. Prawda była taka, że istotnie miał pewne obawy w związku z planowanym wyjazdem.

Uzumaki był na drugim roku studiów i w końcu dopadło go to, co czyha na wielu studentów — borykał się z bardzo poważnym kryzysem natury, jak to lubił nazywać — seksualno-ekonomicznej. W wolnym tłumaczeniu — człowiek zagląda do portfela, a tam chuj. Doszło nawet do tego, że chłopak coraz częściej zastanawiał się kiedy umrze z głodu albo wyląduje pod mostem z powodu niezapłaconych rachunków. Jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku, zanim zaczął choćby raczkować i od tamtego czasu opiekował się nim wujek Iruka. Gdyby mężczyzna dowiedział się o jego problemach, z pewnością by mu pomógł, jednak Naruto nie chciał go kłopotać, bo ten też ledwo wiązał koniec z końcem.

Kiedy był młodszy, pojechał kilka razy na obóz rekreacyjno-sportowy organizowany przez firmę Konoha Sport. Wyjazdy te były bardzo specyficzne, ale uśmiechał się ilekroć je wspominał — to dzięki nim odkrył w sobie zamiłowanie do sportu i ostatecznie skończył na Akademii Wychowania Fizycznego. Wakacyjne przygody odeszły w niepamięć i zabrał się za trenowanie na poważnie — zapisał się nawet do lokalnego klubu baseballowego i był szalenie szczęśliwy, że udało mu się znaleźć pasję, którą pokochał całym sercem. W przypływie szaleństwa zrobił nawet kurs wychowawcy kolonijnego, aby po skończeniu studiów mógł sobie w ten sposób dorabiać, jednak póki co, ów papierek gnił na dnie którejś szuflady i czekał na lepsze czasy. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy dzień wcześniej zadzwoniła do niego szefowa firmy Konoha Sport.

Okazało się, że jeden z instruktorów, który miał jechać na tegoroczny obóz, w wyniku nieszczęśliwego wypadku złamał nogę i musieli na wczoraj zorganizować za niego jakieś zastępstwo. Skończyło się to telefonem do zaskoczonego Naruto, który do teraz nie dowiedział się, jakim cudem szefostwo zdobyło informacje o tym, że na gwałt potrzebował pieniędzy — najwyraźniej nie doceniał potęgi plotek.

I właśnie dlatego, Uzumaki po raz kolejny wybierał się na wakacyjny obóz, jednak tym razem w roli wychowawcy.

— No dobra, jednak nie dam rady. — Powrócił myślami do rzeczywistości i westchnął ciężko.

— Naruto, nie zachowuj się jak ciota — zganił go Shikamaru, kręcąc głową z politowaniem. Przechodzili przez to już któryś raz i Nara podziwiał sam siebie, że jeszcze nie wyrzucił irytującego współlokatora za okno. Odpowiedział mu niewyraźny pomruk, który od biedy dało się zinterpretować jako „ale przecież ja jestem ciotą", co sprawiło, że chłopak prychnął i wstał z łóżka, po czym podszedł do swojej szafki i rozpoczął wykopaliska. — Spoko, w razie czego dzwoń.

— A co, przyjedziesz mi z odsieczą?

— Raczej nie, ale za to tak ci wsiądę na psychikę, że szybko się pozbierasz do kupy. — Najwyraźniej Shikamaru znalazł to czego szukał, bo po chwili zatrzasnął szufladę i podszedł do leżącej na środku pokoju walizki, trzymając w dłoni małe zawiniątko.

— Nie mów tylko, że jeszcze o czymś zapomniałem, bo… — głos Naruto załamał się dramatycznie, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz czystego przerażenia.

— Nic z tych rzeczy, po prostu mam coś dla ciebie. Będę spokojniejszy, sam rozumiesz — mruknął Shikamaru, po czym możliwie jak najszybszym ruchem odpiął jedną z bocznych kieszonek torby i wepchnął do środka niewielką reklamówkę, a potem zgrabnie zasunął zamek. Po skończonej operacji brunet teatralnym gestem otarł pot z czoła. — No, teraz możesz jechać.

— Chcę wiedzieć co to takiego? — zapytał Naruto podejrzliwie przyglądając się swojemu bagażowi. Zaczął nawet wstawać, aby samemu zidentyfikować tajemniczy przedmiot, ale następne słowa kolegi szybko go usadziły.

— Sprawdź sobie, śmiało, ale nie licz, że potem będę się jeszcze raz użerał z domykaniem twojej walizy — ostrzegł chłopak, łypiąc na współlokatora groźnym spojrzeniem.

— Dobra — mruknął Uzumaki, rozsiadając się na powrót na łóżku przyjaciela. — Dajmy na to, że ci ufam.

— Me serce się raduje — oparł ironicznie Shikamaru, ale kiedy uważniej przyjrzał się zmartwionemu obliczu kolegi, westchnął, a jego ton złagodniał. — Wierzę w ciebie, chłopie. A poza tym to praca marzenie! No sam pomyśl… Karmią cię, płacą ci, a ty masz tylko tam być i pilnować porządku. Żyć nie umierać!

Naruto nie odpowiedział i jedynie uśmiechnął się słabo, po czym zerknął na wiszący nad drzwiami zegarek. Najwyższy czas wyruszać, naprawdę nie chciał się spóźnić i już na wejściu zrobić zaliczyć wpadkę. Jedną dłonią zmierzwił swoje blond włosy, po czym dźwignął się na nogi i przeciągnął. Skrzywił się, kiedy coś mu strzeliło w kręgosłupie, ale chwilę później wiązał już buty i zarzucał plecak na ramiona.

— No, mam nadzieję, że wszystko wziąłem — powiedział z nadzieją, po raz ostatni lustrując wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Teoretycznie, przyjaciel mógłby mu wysłać potencjalną pominiętą rzecz, ale to za bardzo by mu przypominało czasy, gdy Iruka dosyłał mu majtki, bo źle je przeliczył. Tak więc, jeśli czegoś nie zabrał, to będzie musiał być twardy i obejść się bez tego. W najgorszym wypadku będzie biegał po pokojach na rumuńską pandę i żebrał o potrzebne rzeczy. — Dzięki za pomoc i wsparcie, Shika. Pilnuj dobytku, bo chcę mieć dokąd wrócić!

— Jasne, jasne. A ty — dodał złowieszczo, wskazując palcem na Bogu ducha winnego Uzumakiego — nawet mi się nie waż wracać tutaj z facetem.

— Stary, z jakim facetem? — zaśmiał się Naruto, drapiąc się nerwowo po karku. Nie planował żadnych miłosnych podbojów na te wakacje, ale z drugiej strony… Jeśli będzie miał okazję przeżyć przygodę, to raczej nie będzie się przejmował ględzeniem Nary.

— Już ja cię znam. Bo cię do mieszkania nie wpuszczę! — zagroził, tym samym ucinając dalsze wymówki Naruto. Objął przyjaciela i poklepał go po plecach, a potem wcisnął mu w dłoń jego wypchaną po brzegi walizkę. — Lepiej już idź, bo ci autobus ucieknie.

Uzumaki uśmiechnął się szeroko i pomachał mu jedną ręką, po czym wytoczył się na klatkę schodową. Trochę za późno wyszedł, ale nie tracił nadziei, że zdąży jeszcze na pociąg — mieli wyjeżdżać ze stolicy, ale niestety, Naruto mieszkał spory kawałek od wspomnianej stolicy, więc musiał tam najpierw dojechać.

~oOo~

No cóż, nadzieja matką głupich. Kiedy chłopak cały spocony i zmęczony dobiegł na właściwy peron, pociąg już odjechał i właśnie pomachał mu dupą na zakręcie. Naruto oparł się zdezelowaną o wiatę i zaklął soczyście, zaskarbiając sobie tym samym niepochlebne spojrzenie stojącej nieopodal pani. Łajał się mentalnie za swój brak zorganizowania i zarzekał się, że następnym razem wyruszy z samego rana i w ogóle będzie przygotowany na wszystko.

Uzumaki westchnął ciężko i poprawił plecak, bo ten zaczął mu się boleśnie wżynać w ramiona, po czym podszedł do wiszącego nieopodal rozkładu jazdy, by sprawdzić, o której będzie następne połączenie. Jeśli kartka nie kłamała, to w ciągu najbliższych trzech godzin nie miał co liczyć na jakikolwiek transport. Cudnie. Najwyraźniej Bóg ostrzegał go, że ten wyjazd to nie jest taki znowu dobry pomysł i Uzumaki powinien sobie jednak podarować. Jednak Naruto nie wierzył w coś takiego jak karma albo przeznaczenie i dlatego z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy skierował się do najbliższego przystanku.

Burżujskich środków transportu mu się zachciało. Musiał złapać jakiś autobus miejski i dostać się na drogę wylotową, a potem po raz kolejny zająć się swoją koronną dyscypliną — złapać stopa.

~oOo~

Stopienie poszło mu całkiem dobrze — po niespełna godzinie od zajęcia stanowiska, zatrzymała się jakaś młoda dziewczyna o krwiście czerwonych włosach. Z radością wypisaną na twarzy zgodziła się zawieźć go do stolicy. Mało tego, nawet na właściwy parking go podwiozła! Dostojnym milczeniem, Naruto pominął fakt, że całą drogę wdzięczyła się do niego niemiłosiernie. Nie chciał rozwiewać jej dziewczęcych marzeń, w obawie, że ta wyrzuci go gdzieś na poboczu i tak zostawi, ale gdy zapytała o jego numer, przypadkiem przekręcił trzy ostatnie cyfry.

Pożegnał się z nią możliwie jak najszybciej i obiecał czekać na jej telefon, po czym wyskoczył z samochodu i podszedł do bagażnika, by wyjąć swoje rzeczy. W międzyczasie odnotował, że autokar już stał — niedobrze. Szybko sprawdził godzinę i zdał sobie sprawę, że miał już prawie trzydzieści minut spóźnienia. No tak, mógł się tego spodziewać, dobrze, że w ogóle dotarł na miejsce.

Przed autobusem stał wysoki facet w jaskrawo-pomarańczowej koszulce i najwyraźniej na niego czekał. Na jego widok Uzumaki nieomalże przystanął w miejscu. Mężczyzna był mniej więcej w jego wieku, może z rok starszy i na pierwszy rzut oka, przynajmniej o dziesięć centymetrów wyższy od Naruto, który również nie był jakimś niziołkiem. Miał ciemne, prawie czarne włosy i wyjątkowo bladą skórę. Uzumaki, jako rasowy gej, naturalnie nie mógł nie zauważyć, że typek był wyjątkowo przystojny, a przyjemnie opięta koszulka świadczyła, że ciało też ma niczego sobie. Mało tego, chłopak gotów był się założyć, że nawet stuprocentowy heteryk przyznałby mu rację — ten facet to ciacho!

Dopiero po chwili odnotował, że mężczyzna coś do niego mówił, czy też raczej — syczał. Jego postawa przywodziła mu jednoznacznie na myśl jadowitego węża, chociaż nie potrafił tego racjonalnie wyjaśnić.

— Jak widzę pan Uzumaki zdecydował się jednak zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością. Proszę przyjąć wyrazy naszej wdzięczności. Dozgonnej wdzięczności. Chociaż, nie ukrywam, byłoby nam wszystkim łatwiej gdybyś po prostu zadzwonił i powiedział, że wolisz się wozić ze swoją dziunią, więc się spóźnisz. — Ton chłopaka był ostry i nieprzyjemny, a na jego twarzy wykwitł złośliwy uśmieszek. Tak właściwie, to gdy tak się pieklił, wyglądał jeszcze bardziej pociągająco. Brunet napiął mięśnie, a podkładka na notatki, którą trzymał w dłoniach zatrzeszczała niebezpiecznie, ale była to jedyna oznaka zdenerwowania jaką okazał.

— Tak? — mruknął rozkojarzony Naruto, ze wszystkich sił starając się skupić na znaczeniu słów chłopaka, a nie na sposobie w jaki modulował głos. Poirytowany brunet warknął coś niezrozumiale i przyłożył Uzumakiemu w łeb podkładką. Mocno.

— Kierowniczce będziesz się tłumaczył i lepiej żeby mi to był ostatni raz. — Mężczyzna podszedł do blondyna i wyszarpnął mu z ręki walizę, którą z rozmachem wrzucił do wciąż otwartego bagażnika autokaru i wyciągnął z niego niewielką reklamówkę, po czym zatrzasnął drzwiczki i krzyknął do kierowcy, że zaraz będą ruszać. — Rozbieraj się — rzucił w kierunku zszokowanego Naruto. — Nie wpatruj się we mnie jak cielę w malowane wrota, tylko ściągaj koszulkę — dodał napastliwym tonem i wepchnął mu w ręce zawiniątko. Uzumaki kątem oka zarejestrował strażacki pomarańcz, jednak jego mózg nie dział jeszcze na tyle sprawnie, aby zrozumieć czego się od niego oczekiwało. — Halo, ziemia do debila! — zawołał, sprowadzając wreszcie blondyna na ziemię. — Co ty masz w tej głowie? Wszyscy instruktorzy mają nosić takie właśnie koszulki — wyjaśnił tonem jakim zazwyczaj przemawia się do opóźnionych w rozwoju pięciolatków, gestem dłoni wskazując na swój ubiór, czyli jaskrawą koszulkę z czarnym napisem „Konoha Sport". — Musimy być rozpoznawalni w tłumie.

— Rozpoznawalni — powtórzył tępo Naruto, mechanicznie kiwając głową. — Aha, okej.

Widząc, że wyższy mężczyzna patrzy na niego wyczekująco, udało mu się w końcu wyrwać z letargu i nie ociągając się dłużej, ściągnął swoją wypłowiałą polówkę przez głowę. Za wszelką cenę starał się nie dopuścić do tego, aby nieelegancki rumieniec wypłynął na jego policzki. Ten facet miał na niego zdecydowanie zły wpływ. Zamknął oczy i naciągnął na tors firmową koszulkę w uroczym, oczojebnym kolorze.

— No, no, Uzumaki — zacmokał brunet, zakładając ręce na piersi i podnosząc brwi, jakby w zdziwieniu.

Naruto niepewnie uchylił jedną powiekę, ale bardzo nie spodobał mu się wyraz twarzy towarzysza, który lustrował go uważnym spojrzeniem czarnych oczu, jakby był jakiś eksponatem muzealnym. Jednak kiedy mężczyzna uniósł brwi jeszcze wyżej, a jego wredny uśmiech się poszerzył, czara goryczy przelała się i Uzumaki spojrzał w dół.

Cóż, najwyraźniej koszulki w normalnych rozmiarach zostały już rozdane. Materiał przylegał do jego ciała niczym druga skóra, nie pozostawiając wyobraźni wielkiego pola do popisu. Jakby tego było mało, bluzka była zwyczajnie za krótka i odsłaniała spory kawałek opalonego brzucha. Brakowało mu tylko gaśnicy i skórzanych spodni, kariera tancerza w gejowskim barze murowana.

— No ej! Przecież nie mogę tak się ludziom pokazać! — wrzasnął zrozpaczony Uzumaki, zastanawiając się ile właśnie stracił w oczach drugiego mężczyzny. Brunet nie zareagował, gdyż właśnie taksował go wzrokiem, ale zreflektował się zanim Naruto zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Wzruszył jedynie ramionami i podszedł do drzwi autokaru.

— Nie moja sprawa. Powinniśmy mieć jeszcze jakieś większe egzemplarze, ale dostaniesz dopiero jak dojedziemy, bo przy sobie nie mamy innych — rzucił przez ramię lekceważącym tonem. Do ich uszu dobiegł odgłos odpalanego silnika. — Ładuj dupę, dość już czasu zmarnowaliśmy czekając aż się łaskawie pojawisz. Nie rób więcej problemów i przelicz dzieciaki, bo nie wiem czy wszystkie wróciły z toalety.

— A nie mogę chociaż pojechać w mojej koszulce i przebrać się dopiero na miejscu? Przecież ja…

— Nie, nie możesz — warknął mężczyzna, obracając się gwałtownie w jego stronę. Spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i dostrzegł chęć mordu. Ale zobaczył coś jeszcze w czarnych tęczówkach, specyficzne wyzwanie, na które nie sposób było nie odpowiedzieć. To będą bardzo długie i pełne wrażeń trzy tygodnie. — Wsiadaj i przelicz dzieciaki. Do pięćdziesięciu chyba jeszcze umiesz liczyć, młocie?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chciałam jeszcze trochę przytrzymać ten rozdział, ale tak jakby wyjeżdżam, więc zdecydowałam się podzielić nim już teraz. Ten jest już przyzwoitej długości (ponad 5k słów), więc myślę, że Was zadowoli. Betowała ponownie **Pico**, która dała radę mimo drobnych problemów technicznych. Jestem jej ogromnie wdzięczna za pomoc i ogarnianie moich przemyconych gdzieniegdzie debilizmów, więc dziękuję stokrotnie. Miłej lektury i zachęcam do komentowania. Bo wiecie, komentowanie jest fajne._

* * *

**Rozdział II**

Do niedawna Naruto sądził, że dzień w którym Iruka dowiedział się o jego orientacji, był najgorszym w jego życiu. Opiekun wtargnął wtedy do jego pokoju chcąc poinformować go, że wrócił wcześniej i zastał swojego wychowanka zabawiającego się z ówczesnych chłopakiem. Koszmar i trauma do końca świata, Uzumaki nigdy nie zapomni wykładu, którego musiał wówczas wysłuchać. Teraz jednak gotów był zmienić zdanie — dzisiejszy dzień już był równie tragiczny, a fakt, że dopiero dochodziło południe nie zwiastował radosnej przyszłości.

— Wszystko z tobą w porządku? — Do uszu Naruto dobiegł zmartwiony, kobiecy głos. Chłopak odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na siedzącą obok niego różowowłosą dziewczynę, która dopiero co przedstawiła mu się jako Sakura Haruno.

— Jasne, że tak. Trochę zamieszania się narobiło, to wszystko — odparł, uśmiechając się szeroko i drapiąc po karku jedną dłonią. Siedzieli właśnie w autokarze, a przed nimi było jeszcze parę ładnych godzin drogi. Mężczyzna przeniósł spojrzenie na siedzącego obok kierowcy bruneta, który zachowywał się jak udzielny książę. Jak tylko wsiedli do autokaru, przedstawił go lakonicznie jako „tego trzeciego", po czym zasiadł w fotelu pilota i zagrzebał się po uszy w jakichś papierach, uprzednio informując wszystkich, że jest niedostępny dla świata przez resztę podróży. Szczęście w nieszczęściu, że jechała z nimi jeszcze jedna instruktorka i przynajmniej ona zachowywała się w bardziej cywilizowany sposób.

— Czyżby Sasuke pokazał ci już swoją słodszą stronę? — zagadnęła Sakura, widząc na kogo kolega kieruje nachmurzone spojrzenie.

— Sasuke? — zainteresował się Naruto.

— No tak, to Sasuke Uchiha — oparła kobieta, wodząc spojrzeniem od jednego mężczyzny do drugiego.

— Słodszą stronę, jasne — Uzumaki parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. Przed oczami stanął mu obraz uśmiechającego się złośliwie bruneta i jakoś nie mógł pogodzić ze sobą tej wizji z jakąkolwiek formą słodyczy. — Że niby ten drań ma jakąś inną stronę?

— Nie, w sumie to nie. — Nie umknęło uwadze chłopaka, że na policzki Sakury wstąpiły delikatne rumieńce, kiedy zerkała na podmiot ich rozmowy. — Może i jest trochę trudny w obyciu, ale da się go lubić.

— Ty go lubisz, prawda? — mruknął Naruto, jednak było to pytanie czysto retoryczne. Miał oczy i widział jak się sprawy miały. Haruno spuściła wzrok i wbiła go w swoje kolana, a zdradliwe rumieńce na jej twarzy pogłębiły się. Uzumaki nie prorokował im szczęśliwej przyszłości, ale też nie zamierzał ingerować, bo w żadnym wypadku nie była to jego sprawa.

— Powiedz mi, Naruto, to twój pierwszy raz jako wychowawca? — Sakura prędko zmieniła temat, chcąc jakoś zatuszować niezręczność sprzed chwili i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

— Tak. Jestem zdesperowanym studentem, a te kilka stów piechotą nie chodzi, no i do tego darmowe żarcie przez trzy tygodnie.

— Żeby to było takie proste. — Kobieta roześmiała się i pokręciła z politowaniem głową. — Ja i Sasuke jedziemy już drugi raz. — Uwadze Naruto nie umknął fakt, że Haruno powiedziała to w taki sposób, jakby ona i Uchiha byli parą, co skwitował rozbawionym prychnięciem. — Rok temu też myślałam, że to będzie dobra zabawa, trzy tygodnie nad jeziorem, może sobie człowiek odpocząć i jeszcze mu za to płacą, ale…

— Ale to nie do końca tak wygląda? — zaciekawił się Uzumaki. To co przed wyjazdem mówił mu Shikamaru wyglądało niepokojąco podobnie do zeszłorocznych wyobrażeń Sakury i najprawdopodobniej miało się okazać kolosalną pomyłką. Generalnie nie spodziewał się cudów, ale nie sądził też, że będzie aż tak dramatycznie.

— Cóż, nie chcę cię świadomie zniechęcać. Wrócimy do tej rozmowy za trzy tygodnie i wtedy chętnie poznam twoje zdanie na ten temat — ucięła kobieta, po czym przeniosła uwagę na chłopca który właśnie podbiegł do niej. — Nie biegaj po autokarze, bo coś sobie zrobisz — upomniała go automatycznie.

— Proszę pani, a można włączyć jakiś film? — zaszczebiotał dzieciak, uśmiechając się rozbrajająco. Był stosunkowo niski, miał krótkie, ciemne włosy i wyglądał na jakieś dwanaście lat. Widząc srogie spojrzenie instruktorki, szybko złapał się najbliższego siedzenia, żeby przypadkiem nie upaść przy mocniejszym zakręcie. Naruto i jego obcisłą koszulkę zmierzył podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, ale szybko podjął przerwany wątek. — Nudzimy się, a tutaj jest telewizor!

— Oczywiście, nie ma problemu — odparła, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Naruto, mógłbyś wstać i zdjąć z góry album z płytami? Niech sobie coś wybiorą.

Uzumaki bez słowa wstał i wyciągnął rękę do zamontowanej pod pachem półki. Kątem oka zauważył jeszcze, że Uchiha najwyraźniej opuścił swoją honorową lożę i stał teraz kilka metrów od niego, pochylony nad dwójką chłopców i o czymś z nimi dyskutował. Najprawdopodobniej starali się jakoś rozpracować kwestię zakwaterowania, bo Naruto wyłapał takie frazy jak „z kolegą w pokoju" i „a co mnie to obchodzi".

I właśnie wtedy to się stało. Blondyn miał już w ręku rzeczony album i chciał go właśnie podać Sakurze, gdy autokar zahamował gwałtownie. Fizyka jest bezwzględna, jeśli chodzi o respektowanie jej praw i siła bezwładności sprawiła, że Uzumaki stracił równowagę i poleciał na Sasuke. Niestety nie zdążył się niczego w porę złapać i wpadł na bruneta, zbijając go tym samym z nóg.

Chwilę później zorientował się, że ma przed oczami błyszczący kawałek metalu, a pod policzkiem i ustami wyczuł jakąś szorstką powierzchnię. Interesujące, co za śmieci się walają po tym autokarze?

— Uzumaki! — warknął rozwścieczony mężczyzna i to otrzeźwiło Naruto. Sprawiło też, że blondyn w końcu się zorientował, w co tak naprawdę się wpatruje. Bliżej niezidentyfikowany kawałek metalu okazał się być w rzeczywistości sprzączką paska Uchihy, a wspomniany szorstki materiał… — Zginiesz marnie — syknął wciąż rozeźlony brunet, po czym gwałtownym ruchem zrzucił z siebie kolegę. Pamiętał jednak, że są otoczeni dzieciakami, więc wspaniałomyślnie zgodził się nieco przesunąć w czasie egzekucję Uzumakiego. Obaj podnieśli się z podłogi, a Naruto, którego twarz przybrała odcień dojrzałego pomidora, z obrzydzeniem zaczął wycierać swoje wargi. Nie wątpił, że w najbliższej przyszłości będzie miał makabryczne koszmary o całowaniu Uchihy po jajach.

Autokar znowu ruszył, tym razem spokojniej, a Sasuke pochylił się w kierunku blondyna, owiewając rozgrzaną skórę ciepłym oddechem i zaczął mu szeptać prosto do ucha.

— Następnym razem zanim zaczniesz się do mnie dobierać, poczekaj proszę aż będziemy sami, żebym mógł ci należycie oddać, młocie. — Jego głos był miękki, ale mimo to zawierał w sobie jakąś głęboko zakopaną groźbę i Naruto ledwie powstrzymał się od drżenia.

— Oddać? — powtórzył podejrzliwie Uzumaki, niepewny co ten drań miał na myśli. Jednak coś podejrzewał, że na pewno nie to co właśnie pojawiło się w jego wizji.

— W gębę dostaniesz, kretynie — zakończył ostro Sasuke, odsuwając się od niego. Odwrócił się do niego plecami i odszedł dwa kroki, jednak przystanął na moment i spojrzał przez ramię na drugiego mężczyznę. W jego czarnych oczach błyszczało wyzwanie, jakby był święcie przekonany, że Naruto tak czy inaczej nie podejmie jego gry. — A może chciałbyś żebym ci oddał w inny sposób? — zapytał zagadkowo, unosząc przy tym brwi, po czym podjął przerwaną wędrówkę, nie czekając na odpowiedź i nie oglądając się za siebie.

Uzumaki zaklął szpetnie pod nosem, po czym schylił się po upuszczony album z płytami. Młodsze dzieci wpatrywały się w niego z konsternacją wypisaną na twarzy, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc problemu, a starsi obozowicze chichotali w zaciśnięte pięści. Naruto nie łudził się — z powodu tej głupiej sytuacji, przez cały turnus będzie huczało od dzikich i niestworzonych plotek na temat jego i Sasuke. Cóż, jakoś będą musieli to przeboleć. Wręczył trzymany przedmiot Sakurze, która była zawieszona gdzieś pomiędzy przerażeniem, a wybuchnięciem histerycznym śmiechem.

— Całe szczęście, że zdążyłaś go przytrzymać — rzucił lekkim tonem, wskazując na chłopca, chcąc tym samym jakoś rozładować napięcie.

— Zgadzam się — odparła kobieta, po czym w końcu się opanowała i podała płyty dziecku. — Konohamaru, zastanówcie się z kolegami co chcecie obejrzeć i przyjdźcie do nas z wybranym filmem, dobrze?

— Tak jest! — zakrzyknął chłopak, po czym przygarnął płyty do wątłej piersi i szybko odwrócił się w kierunku siedzących z tyłu autokaru kolegów. Sakura spojrzała na Uzumakiego bez wyrazu. Przez moment wyglądała jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale jego spojrzenie skutecznie ją powstrzymało przed wygłoszeniem jakiegokolwiek komentarza, więc ostatecznie wyciągnęła z kieszeni spodni słuchawki, które podpięła do telefonu i pogrążyła się w muzycznej otchłani.

Naruto bez słowa zajął swoje miejsce i westchnął ciężko. Nie nadążał za Uchihą i absolutnie nie rozumiał jego zachowań. Ten najwyraźniej traktował blondyna jak nową formę rozrywki. Całkiem możliwe, że czegoś od niego chciał, ale nawet jeśli, to jego intencje pozostawały dobrze ukryte. Na jego nieszczęście w tę grę mogły grać dwie osoby, a Uzumaki z pewnością nie był tchórzem. Chłopak zdecydował, że coś mu udowodni, nawet jeśli nie wiedział jeszcze co konkretnie — może to, że brawury mu nie brakuje, a może, że nie jest osobą, którą można traktować jak zabawkę.

Przez resztę podróży nie zamienił z nikim ani słowa i jedynie wpatrywał się w krajobraz za oknem. Miejskie przestrzenie zaczęły powoli ustępować miejsca lasom i łąkom, a drogi po których się poruszały były coraz bardziej gruntowe. Koniec końców zasnął, z otwartą buzią i twarzą komicznie przyciśniętą do szyby.

~oOo~

— Naruto. — Chłopak poczuł jak ktoś delikatnie potrząsa jego ramieniem. Otworzył jedno oko i zobaczył soczyście różowe włosy Sakury. — Naruto, wstawaj, jesteśmy na miejscu.

— Cholera, zasnąłem — mruknął Uzumaki, podrywając się do siadu prostego i rozcierając zaspane oczy. Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie przegapił czegoś ważnego i czy koledzy nie potrzebowali wcześniej jego pomocy, ale doszedł do wniosku, że gdyby tak w istocie było to Uchiha nie dałby mu spać i natychmiast by go obudził.

— Nie szkodzi — kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. — To nawet dobrze, bo gwarantuję ci, że dzisiaj w nocy sobie nie pośpisz, więc lepiej żebyś nie był na wpół żywy.

Naruto nijak nie skomentował jej wypowiedzi, jedynie wstał i skrzywił się, słysząc jak strzelają mu stawy. Właśnie zajeżdżali na parking i w autokarze zapanowało ogólne poruszenie. Dzieci zaczęły sprzątać wszystko co zdążyły porozrzucać przez te kilka godzin, część z nich trwale przykleiła się do szyb i wypatrywała za wakacyjnymi znajomymi z poprzedniego roku, a ktoś płakał, że zgubił telefon. Zerknął za szybę i z niemałą ulgą zauważył, że drugi autobus dopiero co wysadził pasażerów i właśnie manewrował aby wyjechać przez bramę — kierowca jechał na tyle szybko, że udało im się jakoś nadrobić to pół godziny spóźnienia, więc istniała możliwość, że uniknie bury od kierowniczki.

Kiedy autokar w końcu się zatrzymał i kierowca zgasił silnik, dzieci zaczęły z niegasnącym entuzjazmem wybiegać na zewnątrz, a oni czekali aż wszyscy wysiądą.

— Naruto, idź pomóc przy wyciąganiu bagaży, a ja się przejdę jeszcze po autobusie i zobaczę, czy nikt nie zostawił tutaj czegoś cennego — zakomenderowała Sakura, po czym zgięła się w pół i zajrzała pod siedzenia. Chłopak posłusznie skinął głową, po czym również wysiadł z pojazdu i podszedł do bagażnika, by go otworzyć, a Sasuke uczynił to samo z drugiej strony. Nie mógł się nadziwić jakim cudem dziewczynki w wieku lat dziesięciu, mierzące sobie metr w kapeluszu, były w stanie zapełnić rzeczami i unieść walizkę przeszło trzy razy większą od nich samych, była to dla niego jedna z niezbadanych tajemnic wszechświata. Kiedy już upewnił się, że każde dziecko otrzymało swój bagaż z powrotem, zatrzasnął klapę i — uprzednio odnajdując swoją własną torbę — ruszył w kierunku wejścia do ośrodka.

Obiekt był usytuowany niemalże nad samym jeziorem. Tak właściwie to zajmował lwią część półwyspu, bo razem z przyległymi lasami rozciągał się na niemal dwadzieścia hektarów. Przez większość czasu było to zwyczajne miejsce, gdzie można przyjechać na weekend z rodziną i odpocząć od ulicznego zgiełku, ale na czas trwania poszczególnych turnusów firma „Konoha Sport" kolonizowała cały ośrodek i miała go na wyłączność. Pod budynkami kręciło się już wiele osób, niektórzy rzucali się sobie na szyje i przewracali na trawę w geście powitania ze starymi znajomymi, a inny dzwonili do rodziców i meldowali, że szczęśliwie dotarli na miejsce.

Uzumaki dostrzegł jak wysoki mężczyzna z długimi do pasa, ciemnymi włosami zbliża się do niego i macha mu ręką w geście powitania.

— Neji Hyuuga — przedstawił się, wyciągając rękę w kierunku Naruto, który ochoczo nią potrząsnął.

— Naruto Uzumaki, miło mi — odparł, poprawiając uchwyt swojej walizki.

— Kierowniczka prosi żeby wszyscy wychowawcy zjawili się pod jej domkiem w trybie natychmiastowym, bo mamy kilka rzeczy do omówienia. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię — powiedział mężczyzna, po czym poprowadził blondyna w kierunku tymczasowej siedziby kierowniczki, zgrabnie lawirując pomiędzy wyskakującymi zewsząd dzieciakami. — Jak będziesz z nią rozmawiał to nie podnoś głosu i powstrzymaj się od gwałtownych ruchów, kiedy na ciebie patrzy — doradził Neji, klepiąc Uzumakiego po ramieniu.

— A więc plotki o tym, że jednak nie jest łagodna jak baranek to prawda? — zapytał zaniepokojony chłopak. Wiedział już coś-niecoś o obchodzeniu się z kierowniczką jeszcze z czasów, gdy sam przyjeżdżał tu jako obozowicz, ale miał nieśmiałą nadzieję, że jako jeden z instruktorów będzie na nieco bardziej uprzywilejowanej pozycji. Jednak Hyuuga właśnie rozwiał wszelkie wątpliwości na ten temat.

— Poniekąd. W sumie nie jest tak źle, dopóki nie ma jednego ze swoich legendarnych napadów szału.

— Aha. A co może sprowokować te napady szału?

— Nikt nie wie i to jest właśnie najgorsze. W sumie wszystko — mruknął Neji, po czym wzruszył ramionami, gdy stanęli przy reszcie instruktorów. Najwyraźniej wszyscy czekali już tylko na nich, bo wszelkie rozmowy umilkły, kiedy podeszli i wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na stojącą nieopodal kobietę. Była niska i miała nieco korpulentną figurę oraz długie blond włosy, tymczasowo upięte w ekstrawagancki kok na czubku głowy. Ciężko było jednoznacznie określić jej wiek, ale plotki głosiły, że była koło pięćdziesiątki i Naruto był skłonny w to uwierzyć.

— Witam szanowną kadrę. Nazywam się Tsunade Senju i jestem kierowniczką firmy „Konoha Sport". Cieszę się, że wszyscy szczęśliwie dotarli. Każdy wie co jest do zrobienia? — Zgromadzeni pokiwali głowami i zaczęli gorączkowo grzebać w swoich papierach. — Wychowawcy, którzy mają w tym roku przydzielone grupy, powinni możliwie szybko zebrać swoich podopiecznych i rozlokować ich w pokojach. Standardowo, budynek „A" przeznaczony jest dla dziewcząt, natomiast „B" dla chłopców. Powiedzcie wszystkim, że mają pół godziny na rozpakowanie i potem spotykamy się na boisku do piłki nożnej na wieczornym apelu. — Kiedy kobieta skończyła swoją wypowiedź, klasnęła w dłonie i instruktorzy rozpierzchli się, aby wypełnić swoje zadania. Naruto jednak stał w miejscu, gdyż był jednym z nielicznych szczęśliwców, którzy nie dostali grupy do pilnowania, a stojący nieopodal Sasuke już okręcał się na pięcie by odejść, ale zatrzymały go następne słowa kierowniczki. — Uzumaki, Uchiha, Inuzuka i Hyuuga, zostańcie na minutę.

Wymienieni mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni, ale posłusznie podeszli do kobiety.

— Widzicie panowie, nie będę ukrywała, że mamy pewien problem. To znaczy, ja nie mam problemu, ale was to może trochę zmartwić. — Cała czwórka zamarła, obawiając się tego czego mogą się zaraz dowiedzieć. Cokolwiek by to nie było, nie zapowiadało się dobrze. Tsunade zlustrowała ich uważnym spojrzeniem. — Macie do dyspozycji dwa pokoje dwuosobowe, więc musicie się jakoś podzielić. — Kobieta wyjęła z kieszeni dwa klucze i położyła je na wyciągniętej dłoni. Inuzuka spojrzał podejrzliwie na trzymane przez nią przedmioty i jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy przeczytał numery na drewnianych plakietkach przyczepionych do metalu.

— Czy ja dobrze widzę, że to jest klucz do pokoju numer sto siedemnaście? — zapytał słabym głosem i pobladł na twarzy. Kierowniczka zacisnęła usta w wąską linię i skinęła głową w ramach potwierdzenia.

— Sami rozumiecie, w tym budynku są sami chłopcy, a nie mogliśmy tego zrobić obozowiczom. — Nie, Naruto nie rozumiał. Co, do diabła, było nie tak z tym pokojem, nawiedzony jakiś?

Inuzuka zręcznym ruchem złapał klucz do drugiego pokoju, po czym zagarnął ramieniem Hyuugę i przysunął go do siebie.

— To ten, my z Nejim weźmiemy sto dwadzieścia, a tak w ogóle to musimy już iść! — zawołał, po czym prawie odbiegł w kierunku kłębiących się nieopodal dzieciaków, wlokąc bezradnego mężczyznę za sobą, jakby się bał, że Tsunade jednak zmieni zdanie i przydzieli im feralny pokój. Kobieta spojrzała na Naruto i Sasuke, a Uzumaki nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że jest czymś rozbawiona.

— W takim razie pokój sto siedemnasty jest dla was — oznajmiła, wciskając klucz w rękę zaskoczonego blondyna, po czym poklepała go po ramieniu, jakby pocieszająco. — Wierzę, że jakoś sobie poradzicie — dodała jeszcze, po czym odwróciła się w stronę bruneta. — Uchiha, a ty przypadkiem nie powinieneś właśnie ogarniać swojej grupy? — zapytała kąśliwie, obierając ręce na biodrach i przyglądając się chłopakowi srogo. Sasuke jedynie zmrużył powieki, patrząc raz na nią, a raz na dzierżącego klucz Naruto, po czym prychnął obrażony, odwrócił się i odszedł.

— A ja co mam teraz robić? — zapytał wciąż skonsternowany Uzumaki, chowając klucz do kieszeni spodni i postanawiając odłożyć wszelkie rozważania na później.

— Na razie połóż swoje rzeczy gdzieś na korytarzu i pomóż młodszym dzieciom wnosić bagaże po schodach — zarządziła kobieta, machając ręką jakby chciała odgonić od siebie natrętną muchę. — I pamiętaj, że za pół godziny spotykamy się na apelu. Aha, byłabym zapomniała — dodała kobieta po czym złapała za coś co leżało w jednym ze stojących koło wejścia pudeł i rzuciła tym w chłopaka. Uzumaki z radością odkrył, że była to koszulka, tym razem w normalnym rozmiarze.

— Robi się — mruknął Naruto, po czym udał się spełnić jej polecenie. Faktycznie, niektórym dziewczynkom niewątpliwie przyda się pomoc. — I dziękuję za koszulkę, ta przynajmniej jest większa.

— Naruto? — zagadnęła jeszcze Tsunade, a chłopak zatrzymał się w pół kroku i spojrzał na nią wyczekująco. — Dziękuję ci, że zgodziłeś się przyjechać w zastępstwie. Cieszę się, że zasiliłeś nasze szeregi.

— Tak, ja też się cieszę — odpowiedział blondyn, drapiąc się po karku, jednak był coraz mniej pewny, czy ta wakacyjna praca to taki dobry pomysł.

~oOo~

Wszyscy znajdowali się właśnie na rozległym boisku nieopodal głównych budynków, a zabiegani instruktorzy za wszelką cenę starali się zaprowadzić porządek wśród niepokornych obozowiczów. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, ale wieczór był wyjątkowo ciepły, więc jedynym problemem była możliwość zjedzenia przez komary. Naruto po raz kolejny musiał przyznać, że okolica jest o tej porze roku wyjątkowo urokliwa — z jednej strony zielona ściana lasu, a z drugiej szumiące jezioro, skrzące się od odbijanych promieni światła. Słowem — piękna, wakacyjna pogoda.

Kiedy w końcu dzieciaki ustawiły się tak jak należało — w dziesięciu grupach — instruktorzy podeszli do stojącej naprzeciwko Tsunade i stanęli w szeregu. Kadra była w tym roku wyjątkowo młoda — o ile Naruto się nie mylił on był najmłodszy, ale z jego obserwacji wynikało również, że nikt nie przekroczył dwudziestki piątki. Wszyscy mieli na sobie jaskrawo-pomarańczowe koszulki z nadrukiem „Konoha Sport" i miny bojowe. Kierownicza podeszła parę kroków do przodu i zaczęła mówić.

— W imieniu całej kadry witam wszystkich bardzo serdecznie na tegorocznym obozie. Nazywam się Tsunade Senju i jestem szefową całego tego bałaganu. Postaram się teraz wyjaśnić pokrótce zasady jakie będą tutaj obowiązywały. Zostaliście już przydzieleni do pokojów i podzieleni na grupy, w których zostaniecie przez najbliższe trzy tygodnie. Jest dziesięć grup dziesięcioosobowych i, jak już zapewne zauważyliście, podział był dokonywany pod względem płci i wieku, a ponadto do każdej grupy przypisany jest jeden wychowawca, do którego możecie się zwracać z wszystkimi problemami podczas trwania turnusu. Obóz ma charakter wypoczynku aktywnego. W skład kadry wchodzą studenci i absolwenci Akademii Wychowania Fizycznego, którzy będą prowadzili z wami zajęcia. Zajęcia sportowe będą się odbywały codziennie, o stałych porach i każde z nich będą trwały po półtorej godziny zegarowej. W czasie wolnym będą organizowane rozmaite rozgrywki i turnieje dla zainteresowanych, a o innych atrakcjach będziecie informowani na bieżąco. Co rano, o godzinie ósmej, będzie się odbywał apel, na którym będziecie zapoznawani z konkretnym planem dnia oraz informowani o ewentualnych karach i nagrodach. Na terenie ośrodka znajduje się również hangar ze sprzętem sportowym. Codziennie jedna z grup będzie pełniła w nim dyżur — znaczy to, że dane osoby nie mają w tym dniu zajęć i zajmują się wypożyczaniem sprzętu i sprzątaniem boisk, szczegóły poznacie jutro rano. Pozwólcie, że przedstawię teraz poszczególnych instruktorów. — Tsunade przerwała wypowiedź i podeszła do długowłosego chłopaka, z którym Naruto zdążył się już zapoznać. — Neji Hyuuga, będzie prowadził zajęcia z żeglarstwa. Sakura Haruno, taniec i aerobik. Kiba Ibuzuka, survival i strzelnictwo. — Następnym w kolejce był ten dupek i blondyn poczuł nagle niezdrowe zainteresowanie. — Sasuke Uchiha, sztuki walki. — No pięknie. Cudnie po prostu. Nie dość, że już miał z nim na pieńku, to okazało się jeszcze, że facet jest potencjalnie niebezpieczny. Kierowniczka przedstawiała wszystkich po kolei, podając jeszcze imiona i nazwiska kilku innych osób, aż w końcu doszła do stojącego na samym skraju chłopaka. — Naruto Uzumaki, który będzie prowadził zajęcia z baseballa.

Niektóre dzieci starały się przyswoić zdobyte informacje, a inne — głownie te starsze — wpatrywały się w niebo ze znudzeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Nie żeby Naruto się im dziwił, jego też nieco nudził ten przydługawy monolog, zwłaszcza, że wysłuchiwał go chyba czwarty raz.

— Cisza nocna jest o godzinie dwudziestej drugiej i o tej porze nie będą tolerowane żadne nocne eskapady. W razie jakichkolwiek wątpliwości, możecie się udać do swoich wychowawców, a teraz zapraszam wszystkich na kolację. Dzisiaj wyjątkowo po posiłku macie czas wolny.

Kiedy kobieta zakończyła swój wywód, boisko znów rozbrzmiało krzykami i gorączkowymi nawoływaniami koleżanki z innej grupy. Cała brać obozowa skierowała się w stronę stołówki, aby wreszcie zapełnić żołądki.

~oOo~

Po kolacji wszyscy udali się do swoich pokoi, aby dokończyć rozpakowywanie i odpocząć po podróży. Naruto niechętnie powlókł się do pokoju numer sto siedemnaście. Nie uśmiechała mu się wizja dzielenia pokoju z Uchihą — ich relacje nie wyglądały jak na razie zbyt dobrze i poważnie wątpił, czy nocne awantury są tym czego oczekiwała babcia. Poza tym, naprawdę nie miał pojęcia co jest nie tak z tym pokojem — ze swojej kariery uczestnika obozu pamiętał raczej niewiele, bo było to ładnych parę lat temu, no i od tamtego czas wiele mogło ulec zmianie. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu swojego współlokatora, ale nie znalazł go nigdzie, więc jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Nie był przecież jego niańką, czy coś. Uzumaki najpierw poszedł do głównego wejścia do pawilonu „B" by zgarnąć swoje, porzucone wcześniej, bagaże i dopiero potem zaczął się wspinać na pierwsze piętro.

Kiedy już pokonał schody, dostrzegł Sasuke, który stał na końcu korytarza oparty o ścianę, z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

— A ty co tak stoisz? — zapytał, podchodząc do niego i sprawdzając numer na najbliższych drzwiach. Sto siedemnaście.

— Zawłaszczyłeś sobie klucz, a nie chciało mi się wyważać drzwi — rzucił lekceważąco. Naruto spiął się nieznacznie na wzmiankę o wyważaniu drzwi, gdy przypomniał sobie jakie zajęcia ma prowadzić Uchiha. Będzie musiał go to wypytać przy jakiejś dogodnej okazji, lepiej znać swojego wroga.

— Ach, faktycznie — mruknął Uzumaki, po czym wyciągnął klucz z kieszeni dżinsów, wsunął go do zamka i przekręcił. Nacisnął klamkę i popchnął drzwi, a następnie wszedł do środka i zamarł.

Pokój jak pokój. Nie różnił się za bardzo od tego co zapamiętał Naruto. Szpitalna biel ścian, na których wisiały bezosobowe obrazy przedstawiające martwą naturę. Niewielka, obdrapana szafa ze sklejki — w środku z pewnością znajdowały się powyginane druty, zaadaptowane tymczasowo na wieszaki, a z tyłu powinny być podpisy osób, które były tu wcześniej. Stolik bez jednej nogi i dwa krzesła — z czego każde z nich miało inne obicie. Pod ścianą stały jeszcze dwie szafki nocne z jedną szufladą. Na prawo od wejścia znajdowały się drzwi prowadzące do niewielkiej łazienki — testy przeprowadzone przez Uzumakiego za szczeniaka dowodziły, że był to typ łazienki „trzy w jednym". Można było jednocześnie srać siedząc wygodnie na kiblu, brać prysznic i myć zęby nad umywalką. Taki miała metraż. Prawie wszystko było takie jak zapamiętał — ciasne i podniszczone, ale czyste i suche. Nie zgadzała się tylko jedna rzecz. W pokojach, w których Naruto miał przyjemność rezydować zawsze znajdowały się jeszcze łóżka. No właśnie, _łóżka_. Tutaj znajdowało się _łóżko_. Jedno. Małżeńskie.

— Kurwa mać, to musi być jakaś pomyłka! — wykrzyknął chłopak zatrzymując się gwałtownie, przed co idący za nim Uchiha wpadł mu na plecy.

— Rzecz w tym, że to nie jest żadna pomyłka. O tym właśnie mówiła kierowniczka — warknął Sasuke, siłą przepychając się obok blondyna i rzucając swoją torbę na łóżko. — Wyobraź sobie co by było gdybyśmy umieścili w tym pokoju jakieś dzieciaki. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie chcę odbierać potem telefonów od rozhisteryzowanych rodziców.

— Ale czemu nie dali tu dziewczyn? Przecież to baby, one nie mają problemów ze spaniem w jednym łóżku, często tak robią i im to nie przeszkadza. — Uzumaki myślał intensywnie, rozpaczliwie starając się znaleźć jakieś wyjście z zaistniałej sytuacji.

— Kup sobie może nowy mózg, bo stary nie wyrabia na zakrętach — mruknął Sasuke, po czym pokręcił głową i zirytowanym tonem zaczął wyjaśniać. — Jakbyś zapomniał, to w tym budynku są sami chłopcy ze względów technicznych. W takim układzie łatwiej jest dopilnować dzieciaki po nocach i przynajmniej możemy zapobiec większości schadzek koedukacyjnych.

— No ja pierdolę, ale ja się nie zgadzam! — krzyknął Uzumaki, pąsowiejąc. Mógł znieść naprawdę wiele w imię większego dobra, ale nie to. Jemu nawet nie chodziło o sam fakt spania z facetem w jednym łóżku, bo to akurat zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzało — wręcz przeciwnie — ale o to, że tym mężczyzną miał być właśnie Sasuke Uchiha. To nie tak, że ani przez moment nie zapragnął mieć go w swoim łóżku, ale miał na myśli zgoła inną sytuację. O czym on w ogóle myślał?

— A co, boisz się, że wyrządzę ci krzywdę? Gdzieżbym śmiał. Poza tym, jak masz aż taki problem to podłoga jest do twojej dyspozycji.

— No chyba cię coś boli! — Naruto powoli zaczynał tracić nad sobą panowanie.

— Tak, głowa. Za głośno krzyczysz. — Sasuke prychnął, po czym rozpiął zamek w swojej torbie i zaczął w niej grzebać, najwyraźniej uznając temat za zakończony. Uzumaki spojrzał na niego spod byka, ale ugryzł się w język i nie powiedział już nic. Nie podobało mu się to wszystko. Podszedł do łóżka od drugiej strony i również położył tam swoje manele, po czym usiadł na świeżej pościeli. Mebel zaskrzypiał, gdy sprężyny ugięły się pod jego ciężarem.

— Młocie, masz ze sobą jakiś notes? — zapytał Uchiha, kiedy jego poszukiwania okazały się bezowocne. — Muszę iść do mojej grupy i rozpisać zadania bo mają jutro dyżur, a ja swój zostawiłem u Tsunade, której wolałbym już dzisiaj nie oglądać.

Naruto, który właśnie wstał w przypływie nagłego olśnienia i zamierzał udać się na zwiedzanie łazienki, zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego zdumiony. Zamrugał oczami w zdziwieniu, ale ostatecznie skinął głową.

— Powinienem mieć, sprawdź w zewnętrznej kieszeni — odparł i podjął przerwaną wędrówkę.

Zaskoczyło go, że Sasuke potrafił się wysławiać jak normalny człowiek, nie plując jadem na prawo i lewo. Może jednak nieco się pomylił w jego ocenie i te trzy tygodnie nie będą aż takie straszne? Wszedł do niewielkiego pomieszczenia i przyjrzał mu się krytycznie znajdującym się tam urządzeniom sanitarnym. Szału nie było, ale — na szczęście — grzyba też.

— Naruto Uzumaki. Pozwól no tutaj na chwilę. — Jego uszu dobiegł głos Uchihy, więc zaalarmowany chłopak prędko wrócił do pokoju. Sasuke siedział na łożku z jego walizką na kolanach. Na pościeli leżał zdobyczny notes, a w dłoniach mężczyzna dzierżył niewielką reklamówkę. Tę samą, którą rano włożył tam Shikamaru. — A może to ja powinienem zacząć się obawiać o swoje bezpieczeństwo? — Wargi mężczyzny wykrzywiły się złośliwie, a brwi uniosły, gdy przeniósł spojrzenie na Uzumakiego. Jego czarne oczy błyszczały, ale dało się w nich dostrzec rozbawienie.

— Co tam jest? — zapytał Naruto ze strachem, w tym momencie z pasją nienawidząc swojego przyjaciela. Chyba jednak nie powinien mu ufać, następnym razem będzie musiał weryfikować jego wątpliwej inteligencji pomysły.

— Ty mi powiedz. Ale chyba nie jest to żel do golenia, ani smar mechaniczny? — drążył Uchiha, wyciągając jakiś bliżej niezidentyfikowaną tubkę z reklamówki i teatralnym gestem uniósł ją do oczu. — Nawilżający żel intymny z aloesem… — przeczytał z opakowania, po czym uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, a jego oczu zabłyszczały niebezpiecznie. — No cóż, to definitywnie nie WD 40.

Uzumaki zamarł. Co to on przed chwilą twierdził o Sasuke zachowującym się jak kulturalny człowiek? Poprzysiągł sobie w duchu, że zatłucze Narę, nawet jeśli poniekąd była to również i jego wina, bo powinien przewidzieć, że przyjaciel może mu wywinąć taki numer. Już otwierał usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale ubiegł go Uchiha, który wyciągnął jeszcze małe prostopadłościenne pudełko.

— Ultracienkie prezerwatywy z dodatkową ilością lubrykantu dla zwiększonej wrażliwości seksualnej… — Mężczyzna kulturalnie zapakował wszystko z powrotem do woreczka i położył na pościeli obok notesu. — No, no, Uzumaki. Czyżby ktoś tu był waginosceptykiem?

Naruto westchnął ciężko i przetarł twarz dłonią w geście rezygnacji, ale niestety nie udało mu się powstrzymać wściekle czerwonego rumieńca. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak powinien teraz zareagować. Bóg musiał go wyjątkowo nienawidzić.

— Mówiłem ci, że wspólne łóżko to słaby pomysł. Jak widać miałem swoje powody — powiedział w końcu cicho, decydując się nie kłamać w tej kwestii, gdyż sytuacja w jakiej został postawiony była w sumie jednoznaczna.

— Słaby pomysł, doprawdy? Sądzę, że mogłoby ci się to spodobać — powiedział, czy też raczej wymruczał Uchiha. Uzumaki natychmiast zdwoił czujność, gdyż niebezpieczna gra w jaką próbował go wciągnąć Sasuke, była dzisiaj zdecydowanie powyżej jego poziomu tolerancji. Brunet nic sobie nie zrobił z jego nachmurzonego oblicza i jedynie podparł się na łokciach, wpół leżąc, ale cały czas wpatrywał się w błękitne tęczówki Naruto. Kiedy tak się wyciągnął, jego koszulka podwinęła się nieznacznie, odsłaniając kawałek umięśnionego brzucha, co natychmiast przykuło uwagę blondyna.

Uzumaki skrzyżował ręce na piersi i zacisnął powieki, rozpaczliwie próbując powstrzymać się przed zrobieniem czegokolwiek niestosownego. Był tylko człowiekiem i to w dodatku zmęczonym człowiekiem i bał się, że może ulec jakiejś niepożądanej pokusie. Bądź co bądź sposób w jaki Sasuke się poruszał, jak leżał teraz rozciągnięty na pościeli i wpatrywał się mu wyzywająco w oczy, działał na niego. Cholernie. To było z definicji złe.

— O czym my właściwie rozmawiamy, draniu? — zapytał i otworzył oczy, wierząc głęboko, że już się należycie opanował. Szybko jednak tego pożałował, bo w tym właśnie momencie Uchiha lubieżnie oblizał swoje wargi.

— A nie wiesz?

— Najwyraźniej nie — odparł prosto chłopak.

— A o czym _chcesz_ żebyśmy rozmawiali? — zapytał Sasuke, coraz bardziej wyprowadzając blondyna z równowagi. Naruto westchnął i zgarbił się nieznacznie.

— Co ty insynuujesz? To taki zawoalowany sposób powiedzenia mi, że jesteś gejem i masz ochotę na moje boskie ciało? — Uzumaki był coraz bardziej rozeźlony i miał ogromną nadzieję, że Uchiha szybko się znudzi i po prostu odpuści. Nie życzył sobie żartów na temat swojej orientacji i zaczął poważnie rozważać opcję przeniesienia się na podłogę.

— Chciałbyś. — Uchiha zaśmiał się złośliwie, po czym zerwał się z łóżka i wsadził pod pachę czarny notes. — To by w sumie wyjaśniało tę sytuację w autokarze.

— Odpierdol się, dobrze? Pójdę do Tsunade po jakiś koc i rezerwuję podłogę, nie musisz się obawiać o swój tyłek — warknął Naruto, zachodząc drogę drugiemu mężczyźnie i patrząc mu wyzywająco w oczy.

— Och, Uzumaki, zdziwiłbyś się — mruknął Sasuke, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Wyglądał jakby właśnie nad czymś intensywnie rozmyślał. — Powiedzmy, że dla dobra sprawy mogę z powodzeniem udawać, że mam w nosie twoją orientację. Tak długo jak nie będziesz próbował się do mnie dobierać, nie będzie mnie obchodziło, że wolisz kutasy. — Uchiha zgrabnie go wyminął i ruszył w kierunku drzwi, ale przystanął w progu i odwrócił się jeszcze na moment do Naruto. — Nie kłopocz się z dodatkowym kocem, jak wrócę masz grzecznie leżeć w łóżku. — Mrugnął do niego na odchodne i zniknął za drzwiami.

— Draniu! — krzyknął za nim Uzumaki, rzucając w mężczyznę pierwszym przedmiotem który się nawinął pod rękę. Pudełko prezerwatyw smętnie stoczyło się po ścianie i upadło pod drzwiami.

Naruto zaklął szpetnie pod nosem, chcąc dać upust swojej frustracji, po czym padł na łóżko, zagrzebując twarz w pościeli. Pachniała Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

_Zaczęłam się bardzo poważnie martwić o długość tego opowiadania, bo póki co utrzymuje się tendencja zwyżkowa, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o poszczególne rozdziały. Dla przykładu, poniższy ma już ponad 5,3k słów. Serio, nie wiem co z tym będzie dalej, sieknijcie mnie łopatą, to może się ogarnę :D_

_Rozdział betowała standardowo __**Pico**__, której chciałabym z tego miejsca serdecznie podziękować. Ściskam i ślę miłość ;*_

_Wszystkie pozostałe błędy są moją winą, MOJĄ, nie jej, to ja tutaj jestem debilem._

**_Yosss_**_,__ bardzo Ci dziękuję za komentarz i cieszę się, że udało mi się zachęcić Cię do dalszego czytania. Odpowiadając na Twoje pytanie - nie, Shikamaru nie jest gejem. Szczerze mówiąc, to nie wiem co sprawiło, że wyciągnęłaś takie a nie inne wnioski, bo zdawało mi się, że wyraźnie to zaznaczyłam, ale... No cóż, wydawało mi się. Shika jest w stu procentach heteroseksualny, a z Naruto łączy go tylko i wyłącznie przyjaźń._

_Pozostało mi już tylko zaprosić Was do dalszej lektury i zachęcić do komentowania. Komentarze są fajne, serio, niedługo też zacznę komciać :-)_

* * *

**Rozdział III**

— Shika, do kurwy nędzy, zapierdolę cię jak psa. — To co właśnie wydobywało się z ust Naruto, dużo bardziej przypominało zwierzęcy warkot, niż ludzką mowę.

— Dobra, przyjąłem to do wiadomości. A teraz może w końcu powiesz co się stało? Bo póki co to od pięciu minut jedynie bluzgasz mi w słuchawkę. Bardzo imponujący zasób słów, tak nawiasem mówiąc. — Shikamaru brzmiał na niemalże znudzonego. Nie pierwszy i pewnie nie ostatni raz wysłuchiwał już takiej tyrady pod swoim adresem.

— Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz — mruknął Uzumaki grobowym głosem do trzymanego w ręce aparatu telefonicznego, po czym westchnął ciężko, dzięki czemu jego przyjaciel wiedział już, że najgorsze minęło.

— No daj już spokój, przecież nie może być tak źle — zaczął Nara po chwili milczenia, chcąc w możliwie bezpieczny sposób wybadać teren. Takie zabiegi zazwyczaj skłaniały rozmówcę do zwierzeń.

— Następnym razem jak będziesz chciał mi w czymkolwiek pomagać, to po prostu się nie wtrącaj, dobra? — Naruto w końcu udało się opanować do tego stopnia, że przestał krążyć nerwowo po pokoju i przycupnął na brzegu łóżka.

— Czekaj, chodzi ci o ten zestaw małego homoseksualisty, który ci zapakowałem? Nie mów tylko, że już wszystko zużyłeś i chcesz żebym ci coś dosła… — nie dokończył zdania, ponieważ usłyszał jak po drugiej stronie Uzumaki znowu dyszy ciężko i gotuje się do kolejnego podejścia w rzucaniu mięsem. — No cóż, może jednak nie o to chodzi — dodał ugodowo, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób zapobiegnie kolejnemu wybuchowi ze strony przyjaciela.

— Na potrzeby tej konwersacji załóżmy, że twój, jak to zgrabnie określiłeś, zestaw małego homoseksualisty, dostał się w niepowołane ręce. Albo raczej zobaczył go ktoś, kto nie powinien — wyjaśnił lakonicznie Naruto, względnie spokojnym i opanowanym głosem.

— A co ludziom do twojej orientacji? Mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek, nikogo nie powinno obchodzić, czy…

— A ty, panie rasowy heteryku, chciałbyś przez trzy tygodnie spać w łóżku z pedałem, który w dodatku już cię wcześniej obmacywał? — przerwał mu Uzumaki bezpardonowo, zaciskając wolną dłoń w pięść. Po drugiej stronie słuchawki zapadła głucha cisza, a po chwili chłopak usłyszał bliżej niezidentyfikowane dźwięki sugerujące, że ktoś się dusił. I jednocześnie miał napad kaszlu, którego nie powstydziłby się wieloletni gruźlik. Bardzo podobne odgłosy wydawali też ludzie, którzy za wszelką cenę starali się nie wybuchnąć histerycznym śmiechem.

— Naruto? — odezwał się po chwili Nara, teraz już spokojniej, odchrząkając znacząco. — Jest coś o czym chciałbyś mi opowiedzieć?

I powiedział mu o wszystkim, począwszy od spóźnienia i przesadnie opiętej koszulki, poprzez ich małą wywrotkę w autokarze i wspólne łóżko, aż po dziwne zachowanie Sasuke sprzed chwili. Shikamaru od zawsze był dobrym słuchaczem i teraz też nie wtrącał się, czekając cierpliwie i pozwalając przyjacielowi zrzucić z siebie wszystko, co mu leżało na sercu.

— No, chłopie, czyli dobrze zrobiłem wyposażając cię przed wyjazdem — skwitował Nara, gdy Naruto skończył już swój wywód i przycichł czekając na werdykt. Blondyn poczuł się jakby oberwał obuchem w łeb. Już miał nadzieję, że przyjaciel zrozumiał jego odczucia, a ten wyskakiwał z takim komentarzem. Zero wsparcia.

— Shikamaru Nara, ty się wręcz prosisz o skopanie tyłka — oznajmił w końcu, kiedy już udało mu się odnaleźć język w gębie po nietypowym oświadczeniu kolegi. Westchnął ciężko i opadł bezradnie na plecy, wpatrując się w sufit. — O co ci znowu chodzi, stary?

— Nie mam ochoty ci teraz tego szczegółowo wyjaśniać, to byłoby zbyt irytujące — mruknął głos po drugiej stronie linii. — Sam pomyśl, zachowywałbyś się w taki sposób, gdyby ta sytuacja była ci zupełnie obojętna?

Naruto aż się zapowietrzył, na tak bezczelną insynuację.

— Słuchaj no, ty… — zaczął niebezpiecznym tonem, obiecującym rozmówcy tysiąc lat mąk i niewyobrażalnych wręcz cierpień.

— O tym właśnie mówię, Naruto — przerwał mu Nara, nie pozwalając na ponowne wyrażenie niepochlebnej opinii na jego temat. — Tak jak powiedziałem, nie zamierzam myśleć za ciebie. Ale zastanów się po prostu, czy chodziłbyś tak samo nabuzowany, gdyby się okazało, że trafiłeś do pokoju dla nowożeńców z tym, jak mu tam było, Kibą? Albo z kimkolwiek innym. — Odpowiedziało mu wymowne milczenie, gdy Uzumaki zamyślił się na chwilę nad jego słowami. — Stary, na piwo mnie wołają, więc będę kończył. Dasz sobie radę?

— Jasne, tylko pamiętaj, żeby nie przesadzić z piciem, bo chwilowo nie masz nikogo, kto dotaszczyłby twoje poturbowane zwłoki do domu.

— Będę mieć to na uwadze. No to powodzenia, chyba. I dzwoń w razie czego! — Naruto odmruknął coś, co od biedy dało się zinterpretować jako pożegnanie i rozłączył się, po czym położył telefon obok swojej głowy.

Shikę poznał w sumie przypadkiem — kiedy zaczynał studia miał niemałe problemy ze znalezieniem dobrego lokum. Znalazł się sam, w obcym mieście i nie miał tam nikogo na tyle bliskiego, by móc z nim wynająć jakieś mieszkanie, a na kawalerkę zwyczajnie nie było go stać. Skończył więc w akademiku, ale nie odpowiadało mu to na dłuższą metę. To nie tak, że trafili mu się źli współlokatorzy — wręcz przeciwnie, do teraz miał z nimi dobry kontakt. Po prostu życie w takim miejscu, było równoważne z niekończącą się, całodobową imprezą i automatycznie wykluczało jakąkolwiek naukę na poważnie, a Naruto mimo wszystko chciał się uczuć, co nie zawsze było równoważne ze studiowaniem. No bo poważnie — najebani ludzie biegający po twoim balkonie, potrafią skutecznie odciągnąć od książek.

Któregoś razu udał się do kuchni i zaczął się wyżalać pierwszej napotkanej osobie, że powoli zaczyna się bać samego spania, bo zawsze może się obudzić bez włosów albo coś takiego. Jego słuchaczem okazał się właśnie Shikamaru, kolega z roku, z którym był na „cześć". Sam znalazł w podobnej sytuacji, z tym, że on najzwyczajniej w świecie uważał swoich współlokatorów za irytujących. Ostatecznie wylądowali razem w niewielkim mieszkanku na obrzeżach miasta i jak na razie żyło im się pierwszorzędnie. Z czasem stali się dobrymi przyjaciółmi, znającymi się jak dwa łyse konie i Uzumaki jeszcze nigdy tego nie żałował. Przynajmniej do tej pory.

Nie wkurzało go to, że Nara był zbyt leniwy, aby cokolwiek po sobie sprzątać, ani nawet to, że notorycznie zapominał o tym, że w mieszkaniu jeszcze ktoś jest i już kilka razy zdarzyło mu się zamknąć przyjaciela w środku i tak go zostawić na cały boży dzień. Nie, najbardziej denerwujące w Shikamaru było to, że był piekielnie inteligentny i potrafił wyciągnąć zabójczo poprawne wnioski. Tak jak tym razem.

Niechętnie, bo niechętnie, ale musiał przyznać, że rozumowanie przyjaciela nie było takie znowu błędne. Sasuke wywoływał u niego niecodzienne reakcje, a Naruto sam nie wiedział jeszcze co powinien z tym zrobić. Co chciał z tym zrobić. Z rozmyślań wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi.

— Proszę! — krzyknął automatycznie i po chwili drzwi do pokoju uchyliły się, a do środka wszedł Neji. Mężczyzna nie zdążył zrobić nawet dwóch kroków i po chwili stanął jak wryty, a Uzumaki dopiero teraz zrozumiał swój błąd. Hyuuga stał na środku pomieszczenia i wodził spojrzeniem od dwuosobowego łóżka, na którym leżał właśnie Naruto, do nieco pogniecionej paczki prezerwatyw leżącej pod ścianą.

— Chyba już rozumiem o co chodziło Kibie z tym pokojem — mruknął pod nosem, gestem dłoni wskazując na stojący w centralnej części pokoju mebel. Skrzywił się nieznacznie, kiedy jego spojrzenie raz jeszcze padło na paczkę kondomów, ale na szczęście nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. — Trafić do takiego pokoju z facetem, z Uchihą w dodatku. Chłopie, współczuję ci.

— Ja, um… mogę to wyjaśnić? — wyjąkał Naruto niepewnie, przez co zabrzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie. W rzeczywistości nie potrafił tego racjonalnie wytłumaczyć nawet samemu sobie, więc jedynie nerwowo podrapał się z tyłu głowy i miał cichą nadzieję, że kolega szybko przejdzie do meritum.

— Nie ma takiej potrzeby, to nie moja sprawa — odparł Neji, po czym schylił się, by podnieść niewielkie pudełko, które zaraz potem rzucił koledze. — Ale to lepiej schowaj, nie chcemy przecież demoralizować dzieci — dodał bezbarwnym tonem. Uzumaki zarumienił się nieznacznie, ale szybko wepchnął opakowanie prezerwatyw w najgłębszy kąt torby i poprzysiągł sobie, że nigdy, przenigdy ich już nie wyciągnie. Gdyby zamiast Hyuugi do pokoju wszedł jakiś dzieciak i potknął się o walające się po podłodze kondomy… Tsunade zrobiłaby mu z dupy jesień średniowiecza. Nie, zdecydowanie wolał sobie tego nie wizualizować. — Naruto, przejdź się po piętrze i spisz wszystko co jest uszkodzone w poszczególnych pokojach, żeby potem nie było problemów.

— Dobra, nie ma sprawy — odparł, po czym zanurkował do swojej torby i wyłowił stamtąd drugi zeszyt, po czym zaopatrzył się jeszcze w długopis. — Coś jeszcze?

— Po ciszy nocnej spotykamy się wszyscy przy recepcji w budynku „A", mamy jeszcze kilka rzeczy do omówienia. No i sama Tsunade przejdzie dzisiaj sprawdzić, czy wszystkie dzieciaki są w łóżkach, więc… lepiej żeby w nich były. Zarówno dla ich dobra, jak i naszego.

Naruto wstał i podszedł do drzwi, wcześniej wyciągając klucz z zamka. Otworzył drzwi i wypuścił Nejiego pierwszego. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy zamykać pokój, bo istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że powtórzy się sytuacja sprzed paru godzin. Ostatecznie jedynie wzruszył ramionami, stwierdzając, że i tak go to nie obchodzi, po czym przekręcił klucz i nacisnął klamkę w ramach próby. Następnie wymienił krótkie pożegnanie z Hyuugą, po czym każdy ruszył w swoją stronę.

~oOo~

Uzumaki zaklął szpetnie pod nosem, kiedy ponad dwie godziny później energicznym krokiem przemierzał przestrzeń dzielącą oba budynki. Jak na razie, spóźniał się na absolutnie wszystko, na co tylko spóźnić się dało. I chociaż tym razem to nie była nawet jego wina — przetłumaczenie szesnastoletnim chłopcom, że godzina dwudziesta druga, to fantastyczna pora żeby położyć się spać, okazało się cokolwiek trudne, zwłaszcza, że chcieli oni przekraść się do rezydujących nieopodal dziewcząt — to wolał jednak świadomie nie narażać się na gniew kierowniczki.

Słońce już dawno zniknęło za linią horyzontu i teraz na niebie dało się dostrzec niezliczoną ilość gwiazd. Naruto szedł z zadartą głową i przyglądał się im urzeczony — nie miał przyjemności wpatrywać się w nocne niebo już od lat. W jego miejscu zamieszkania, światła uliczne skutecznie uniemożliwiały dostrzeżenie na nim czegokolwiek poza ciężkimi chmurami i latającymi w górze samolotami. Chociaż wieczór był wyjątkowo ciepły, to teraz zerwał się nieprzyjemny wiatr i Uzumaki żałował, że nie zabrał ze sobą żadnej bluzy.

Kiedy w końcu dotarł do pawilonu „A", naparł na drewniane drzwi, które otworzyły się z głośnym skrzypnięciem. Chwilę później usłyszał jak coś się rozdzwoniło obwieszczając jego przybycie, a gdy podniósł głowę, by zidentyfikować źródło dźwięku, ujrzał wiszące w rogu tandetne dzwoneczki w kształcie niewielkich, jasnoniebieskich delfinków — widywał całą masę tego tałatajstwa w nadmorskich kurortach. Reszta instruktorów odwróciła głowy w jego kierunku i wyszczerzyła się do niego zachęcająco.

W recepcji znajdowała się stara, wysłużona kanapa, która zdecydowanie lata swej świetności miała już za sobą, oraz dwa równie wyświechtane fotele — wszystkie meble prawdopodobnie były kiedyś obite ciemnobrązową skórą, ale Uzumaki nie był tego w stu procentach pewien. Pomiędzy nimi stał stolik, chwilowo ledwo widoczny spod grubej warstwy papierów najróżniejszego pochodzenia i postawionych na nim kubków z parującą kawą.

Zgodnie z tym co Naruto zapamiętał ze swoich szczenięcych lat, możliwość siedzenia w fotelu była oznaką wysokiej pozycji wśród braci obozowej, więc nie zdziwił się zbytnio, gdy okazało się, że te okupowane są przez Tsunade i — a jakże — Sasuke. Reszta studentów albo leżała rozwalona w dość fantazyjnych pozach na kanapie, albo w ogóle przeniosła się ze swoją robotą na podłogę. Generalnie, poza kierowniczką i Uchihą, nikt nie przejawiał specjalnego zainteresowania robieniem czegokolwiek — grupa, która siedziała pod schodami wiodącymi na górę, do sypialni dziewcząt, była aktualnie pogrążona w jakiejś grze karcianej, kilka osób siedziało z nosami w ekranach telefonów, a niektórzy nawet spali otwarcie. Pełna mobilizacja i gotowość bojowa, nie ma co.

— O, Naruto, cieszę się, że w końcu do nas dołączyłeś — mruknęła ironicznie Tsunade, podnosząc spojrzenie znad notatek, jednak nie drążyła tematu, najwyraźniej nie chcąc marnować czasu. Chwilę później wstała i odwróciła się, powodując tym samym ogólne poruszenie, kiedy wszyscy podjęli dramatyczne próby dopadnięcia do tego czym powinni się właśnie zajmować. Kobieta zmarszczyła groźnie brwi na ten widok. — Skoro jesteśmy już w komplecie, myślę, że możemy wreszcie zacząć, bo nie mam zamiaru babrać się z tym do późnej nocy. Neji, jak stoimy z rozpiską dyżurów?

Wspomniany mężyczna, szybko kuknął do swoich notatek, po czym opuścił miejscówkę pod drzwiami i podszedł do Tsunade z zamiarem wręczenia jej całego pliku kartek.

— Zaczynamy od grupy drugiej, czyli najstarszych chłopców. Powinni sobie poradzić ze wszystkim, czego nie powiem o dziewczynach, które zawsze mają problem z wodowaniem bączka… — głos Hyuugi był tak monotonny, że wszyscy potencjalni słuchacze odpadli już po minucie i jedynie kierowniczka z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy, niezmordowanie wysłuchiwała tego, co miał do powiedzenia.

Naruto również wyłączył myślenie i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś miejsca dla siebie. Jego wargi wykrzywił złośliwy uśmieszek, gdy podszedł do Uchihy, który wciąż gryzmolił coś zawzięcie w nieswoim notatniku. Po chwili rozwalił się na poręczy zajmowanego przez kolegę fotela.

— Młocie — warknął nieprzyjaźnie mężczyzna, nie podnosząc jednak głowy. — Światło mi zasłaniasz i nic nie widzę.

— Tak bardzo się tym przejąłem — odparł niefrasobliwym tonem, czym sprowokował w końcu Sasuke do podniesienia wzroku. Chłopak przyjrzał mu się krytycznie, po czym odwzajemnił jego złośliwy uśmieszek i zatrzasnął zeszyt. Uzumaki zdążył już zauważyć, że ten facet lubił działać mu na nerwy i zamierzał podjąć jego grę, nawet jeśli nie znał dokładnie jej zasad. W końcu młodym było się raz w życiu i nie można było tej młodości zmarnować, a on wciąż miał na uwadze spostrzeżenia Nary.

— Halo, gołąbeczki. — Ktoś pstryknął placami między ich głowami, na co obaj w tym samym momencie odwrócili głowy i ujrzeli rozbawioną twarz Tsunade. — Później będziecie mieli czas żeby się adorować, a teraz łaskawie skupcie się na spotkaniu.

Zażenowany Naruto odmruknął coś niezobowiązująco, czerwieniąc się i potem już pilnował się aby ani razu nie spojrzeć na Uchihę, który z kolei wyglądał jakby chciał się roześmiać. Kobieta jak gdyby nigdy nic kontynuowała ich małą debatę i rozdzieliła wszystkie zaległe obowiązki, a także załatwiła te sprawy, na których omówienie nie wystarczyło wcześniej czasu przez wzgląd na zamieszanie jakie wybuchło po przyjeździe.

— I żeby wam nawet do głowy nie przyszło kłaść się dzisiaj spać. W pierwszą noc mają miejsce prawdziwe przeboje, a nie chcemy tu żadnej sensacji. Życzę wszystkim owocnej nocy — przy tych słowach zerknęła bardzo wymownie w stronę Sasuke i Naruto, powodując, że przez pomieszczenie przetoczyła się salwa gromkiego śmiechu — i do zobaczenia o ósmej na porannym apelu. — Tym radosnym akcentem zakończyła swoje małe wystąpienie, po czym pomaszerowała w kierunku wyjścia. Jako kierowniczka miała specjalne przywileje, co oznaczało między innymi prywatny domek. I możliwość spania w nocy.

Naruto westchnął przeciągle, wyrzucając ramiona do tyłu i przymykając oczy. Nie uśmiechało mu się stać na czatach całą noc i coraz mniej optymistycznie zapatrywał się na nadchodzące trzy tygodnie. Zaczynał powoli rozumieć co chciała mu przekazać Sakura w autokarze, ale nic to — trzeba być twardym. Rozluźnił obolałe po długiej podróży mięśnie i zarzucił jedno ramię na oparcie fotela. Kiedy otworzył ponownie oczy, skonstatował, że wszyscy wokół zamarli i wpatrywali się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Przełknął głośno ślinę, ale co było nie tak zrozumiał dopiero po spojrzeniu na Uchihę.

To, co początkowo wziął za oparcie zdezelowanego fotela, okazało się być w rzeczywistości ramionami Sasuke. Tak, on właśnie najzwyczajniej w świecie obejmował drugiego mężczyznę, jak mogłoby się zdawać, swobodnym gestem. Natychmiast zesztywniał, przerażony i w ekspresowym tempie zabrał rękę, mając w pamięci wyrytą agresywną reakcję Uchihy na sytuację, która miała miejsce w autokarze i podrapał się nią nerwowo po karku. Ku jego zdziwieniu, twarz bruneta nie wyrażała jednak zdenerwowania, a raczej rozbawienie i coś, czego Uzumaki dla własnego dobra wolał teraz nie roztrząsać.

— Czyżbym nie wyraził się wcześniej wystarczająco jasno? — zapytał niskim, wibrującym tonem, wwiercając w Naruto spojrzenie czarnych oczu. Uzumaki nie miał bladego pojęcia co odpowiedzieć, więc jedynie poderwał się na równe nogi i rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu osobach, oczekując jakiegokolwiek wsparcia.

— Ludzie, nie macie co robić? Tsunade może tu zaraz wpaść, żeby sprawdzić czy przypadkiem nie urządzamy sobie libacji już w pierwszą noc i da nam do wiwatu, gdy stąd nie znikniemy — przybył mu z pomocą Kiba, którego chyba tknęło sumienie po całej tej akcji z rozdzielaniem pokoi. Rozległy się pomruki aprobaty i wszyscy zaczęli powoli opuszczać recepcję i udali się do swoich obowiązków. Inuzuka rzucił mu jeszcze na odchodne przepraszające spojrzenie, po czym również się zdematerializował.

— To co mamy do zrobienia, draniu? — rzucił Naruto lekkim tonem, chcąc jakoś zatuszować swoją pomyłkę przed chwili. Sasuke, który właśnie wstał i zmierzał wolnym krokiem w kierunku drzwi, zatrzymał się i przyjrzał mu krytycznie.

— My? — zapytał, w irytujący sposób przeciągając samogłoskę.

— Och, no… cholera — jąkał się Uzumaki, który miał ochotę rwać sobie włosy z głowy. To wcale nie miało tak zabrzmieć. Miał przykrą świadomość, że z powodu tej całej pochrzanionej sytuacji, staną się obiektem niewybrednych żartów i będą podświadomie kojarzeni w parę, co raczej nie było szczytem jego marzeń i nie chciał jeszcze dolewać oliwy do ognia. Zanim zdążył jednak cokolwiek powiedzieć, Uchiha machnął lekceważąco dłonią, po czym odezwał się poufałym tonem.

— Daj już spokój i chodźmy stąd, młocie — powiedział tylko i po chwili obaj wyszli na chłodne, nocne powietrze. Naruto milczał zaciekle, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej pogarszać swojej i tak już niezbyt kolorowej sytuacji, więc jedynie obserwował idącego kilka kroków przed nim Sasuke. I bardzo mu się podobało to co widział. Mężczyzna poruszał się z niezaprzeczalną gracją, która zapewne kosztowała go wiele lat treningów i wyglądał poniekąd jak drapieżnik czający się na swoją ofiarę. Nagle zatrzymał się gwałtownie, kilkanaście metrów od wejścia do budynku „B" i Uzumaki prawie wpadł na jego plecy.

— Co jest? — zapytał skonsternowany chłopak, omijając przeszkodę jaką stanowił Uchiha i przyglądając mu się niepewnie. Jego towarzysz wpatrywał się właśnie ze skupieniem w budynek. Przeniósł spojrzenie na moment na Naruto, jakby oceniał, czy jest on godny wyjaśnień, a po chwili parsknął donośnie i powrócił do obserwacji pawilonu.

— Stara, sprawdzona metoda na ustalenie kto jeszcze nie śpi. Lepsze to niż czołganie się po korytarzu i zaglądanie do pokojów przez szparę w drzwiach albo dziurkę od klucza. — Skinieniem głowy zachęcił kolegę do spojrzenia w tym samym kierunku. — Popatrz, w pierwszym pokoju na drugim piętrze pali się światło, a zaraz obok mamy klasyczny przykład łuny łazienkowej.

— Łuny łazienkowej? — powtórzył Naruto tępo, wpatrując się we wskazane miejsce. W rzeczonym oknie majaczyła niewyraźna poświata i widać było jakieś cienie.

— Jak każemy zgasić światło, to dzieciaki chcą być sprytniejsze od nas i owszem, gaszą je, ale tylko to w pokoju, po czym zapalają je w łazience i otwierają drzwi na oścież. Uzumaki, w jakim ty świecie żyjesz, że nie wiesz takich rzeczy? — Naruto mógłby przysiąc, że Sasuke właśnie przewrócił oczami, ale nie odwrócił się żeby sprawdzić. Koncept faktycznie był dobry, bo pokoje w ośrodku były tak ułożone, że z miejsca w którym teraz stali widać było wszystkie okna. A także ewentualnych wędrowców, którzy próbowaliby wybrać drogę prowadzącą po balkonach. — Pójdę im wyperswadować pomysł urządzania sobie jakichkolwiek nocnych atrakcji, a ty idź do pokoju po listę uczestników, bo musimy przepisać na czysto grupy na fakultety. Spotykamy się za piętnaście minut przy schodach — rzucił Uchiha autorytarnym tonem, nie tolerując żadnego sprzeciwu po czym ruszył do budynku, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Naruto odprowadził go spojrzeniem, zastanawiając się co miało znaczyć to wszystko. Chyba będzie musiał niedługo wykonać awaryjny telefon do Shikamaru, bo już dawno przekroczył punkt, w którym kończyło się jego zrozumienie dla sytuacji. Wzruszył ramionami, po czym również udał się w kierunku pawilonu, kuląc się po drodze z zimna.

~oOo~

Dokładnie pół godziny później siedział na korytarzu pod kaloryferem, opatulony podwędzonym z dołu kocykiem i rozkoszował się wszechobecnym ciepełkiem. Uchiha najwyraźniej zaginął w akcji, ale było mu to nawet na rękę, bo nie zdecydował jeszcze co powinien myśleć o podejrzanym koledze z pokoju. Ziewnął szeroko, po czym spojrzał na walające się nieopodal kartki z nazwiskami uczestników, co samo w sobie stanowiło raczej smętny widok.

Na tym konkretnym obozie, poza zajęciami ogólnorozwojowymi, uczestnicy mieli także okazję zapisać się na jedną z kilku możliwych do wyboru dyscyplin, zwanych potocznie fakultetami. Zajęcia te odbywały się częściej niż pozostałe i dzieciaki miały niepowtarzalną okazję uczestniczyć w przyspieszonym kursie jakiegoś ciekawego sportu, bo nie każdy miał w domu możliwość uprawiania sportów wodnych albo chociaż gry w baseball. Wybraną dyscyplinę deklarowali podczas zapisywania się, ale w tym roku kierowniczka dała ciała i zamiast stworzyć odrębne listy, poczyniła jedynie lakoniczne uwagi na marginesie. Naruto uważał, że kobieta zdecydowanie minęła się z powołaniem — powinna zostać lekarzem. Ten sejsmograf w niczym nie przypominał pisma istoty rozumnej, a on, biedny i uciśniony, miał to jeszcze rozkodować. Niedoczekanie.

Ni stąd ni zowąd, w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawił się kubek z kawą, trzymany przez silne, umięśnione ramię. Boski zapach wyrwał go z odrętwienia i aż mu ślinka pociekła, gdy bezwiednie wyciągnął ręce po ten napój bogów. Jednak zanim jego palce zdążyły się zacisnąć na naczyniu, zniknęło ono z pola widzenia i zamiast tego zobaczył twarz złośliwie uśmiechniętego Sasuke, który właśnie pochylał się nad nim, trzymając w dłoniach dwa bliźniacze kubki.

— Poproś ładnie.

— No draniu, no. Zlituj się. — Oburzony Naruto fuknął, po czym zmierzył kolegę sennym spojrzeniem. Wyciągnął rękę i czekał.

Uchiha zaśmiał się złośliwie, po czym ostrożnie, uważając aby nie rozlać niesionych napojów, z gracją usiadł na podłodze obok Uzumakiego i wręczył mu jeden kubek.

— No niech ci będzie, uznaj to za przysługę z mojej strony. Ale może cię to w przyszłości drogo kosztować — dodał złowróżbnie, wyginając wargi w nieprzyjemnym uśmiechu. Blondyn z wdzięcznością przyjął ofiarowaną mu kawę i upił mały łyczek, uważając przy tym aby nie poparzyć sobie języka, zupełnie ignorując słowa Sasuke.

— Cóż, wolałbym raczej porządnie się wyspać, ale i tak dziękuję — mruknął cicho, zaskoczony takim _ludzkim_ zachowaniem kolegi. Przyjrzał mu się kątem oka i dostrzegł jak ten podciąga kolana pod brodę. Na jego bladej skórze zauważył gęsią skórkę i gdy uświadomił sobie, że jemu też musiało być zimno, przez moment rozważał opcję podzielenia się z nim kocykiem, ale doszedł do wniosku, że to już byłaby przesada.

— Sen jest tylko marną namiastką kawy, nigdy o tym nie zapominaj — odparł Uchiha, śmiertelnie poważnym tonem, wywołując u Naruto rozbawione parsknięcie.

— Ej, mamy w ogóle jakąś kawę w pokoju? Bo ja chyba trochę tego nie przemyślałem i nic nie wziąłem. — W głosie Uzumakiego brzmiało autentyczne przerażenie na samą myśl o możliwości życia bez stałego dostępu do kofeiny. Sasuke prychnął i pokręcił głową z pobłażaniem.

— Chyba trochę tego nie przemyślałeś? — powtórzył ironicznie. — Używanie przez takie indywidua jak ty zwrotu „myślę" i jakichkolwiek jego wariacji, powinno być ustawowo zabronione, przysięgam. — Obrażony Uzumaki fuknął i miał w tym momencie ogromną ochotę odwrócenia się tyłem do rozmówcy, ale ostatecznie uznał, że gdyby tak zrobił, to wyszedłby na rozkapryszonego dzieciaka, a tego wolał raczej uniknąć. Poza tym, chwilowo nie chciało mu się ruszać z miejsca, był na to zbyt leniwy, a grzejnik zbyt przyjemnie grzał jego plecy. — Ale odpowiadając na twoje pytanie — kontynuował niczym niezrażony Uchiha — nie, nie wziąłem żadnej kawy. Tę tutaj — w tym momencie wskazał gestem dłoni na trzymane przez nich naczynia — dostałem od Sakury. Nie żeby chciała się dzielić, ale ładnie się uśmiechnąłem i jak widać podziałało. Jednak mój urok osobisty działał, dopóki nie zobaczyła dwóch kubków, po czym kategorycznie odmówiła dalszej współpracy.

— To jak chcemy przeżyć najbliższe trzy tygodnie? — Oczy Naruto rozszerzyły się, gdy wyobraził sobie siebie samego jako rozpadające się zombie rozpłaszczone na podłodze. Niestety, do najbliższego sklepu było ładnych kilka kilometrów, a ceny w nim były tak kosmiczne, że musieliby wydać małą fortunę na słoiczek kawy.

— Nie bój nic, do jutra zorganizuję nam kawę — oświadczył Sasuke z niezachwianą pewnością.

— A co, z tyłka wytrzaśniesz?

— A chciałbyś pić kawę pochodzącą z mojego tyłka? — odpowiedział mężczyzna pytaniem na pytanie i Naruto poważnie zastanowił się co, do cholery, było z nimi nie tak. Czy oni naprawdę prowadzili właśnie rozmowę tego rodzaju? Ostatecznie zrzucił to na karb późnej godziny i ogólnego niewyspania. — Jak siedziałem dzisiaj u jednych chłopaków z mojej grupy, to namierzyłem kawę. Wszyscy obozowicze wsiadając do autokaru podpisali regulamin obozu i jeden z jego punktów traktował o używkach. Możemy spokojnie założyć, że kofeina jest używką, więc mam prawo zarekwirować rzeczoną kawę. Co więcej, mam obowiązek z tego prawa skorzystać. Dlatego nigdy nie wożę ze sobą takich rzeczy, bo wiem, że na setkę dzieciaków zawsze trafi się ktoś, kto radośnie zignoruje to co podpisuje.

Uzumaki aż plasnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło, gdy uderzyła w niego prostota tego rozumowania. Ten Uchiha to pieprzony geniusz. Ostrożnie odstawił w połowie pusty kubek obok siebie i usilnie starał się powstrzymać histeryczny śmiech.

— Zaczynam się czuć jak jakiś pieprzony SS-man. Właśnie siedzimy na korytarzu i pilnujemy, żeby nikt nie opuścił pokoju po godzinie policyjnej i snujemy nikczemny plan podpierdolenia dzieciakom kawy. Chyba jednak spodziewałem się czegoś innego.

— A czego się spodziewałeś, młocie? Pięciogwiazdkowego hotelu i posłusznych podopiecznych? — Głos Uchihy wręcz ociekał kpiną.

— Pięciogwiazdkowego hotelu może i nie oczekiwałem, ale liczyłem na własne łóżko, no wiesz — mruknął Uzumaki, na co Sasuke się roześmiał. Reakcja kolegi bardzo go zaskoczyła, bo tak naprawdę nie widział go jeszcze tak rozluźnionego. Jego śmiech był szczery i dźwięczny, a Naruto wiedział, że prędko nie wyrzuci z głowy tego wspomnienia. Dotarło do niego, że tak naprawdę nic nie wiedział o tym mężczyźnie i zrobił poniekąd to, czego sam się brzydził. Nienawidził, gdy ktoś, po usłyszeniu, że jest gejem przyklejał mu od razu łatkę zboczeńca i pedofila, a teraz zrobił coś podobnego. Od razu go sklasyfikował, uznając za kogoś zadufanego w sobie, egocentryka, który nie patrzy dalej niż czubek własnego nosa. I jest cholernie pociągający, co Naruto odnotował raczej na marginesie, ale nie sposób było zaprzeczać. Nic sobie nie robił z insynuacji Shiki, tym niemniej jednak postanowił dać Sasuke szansę i trochę go poznać. W końcu mają przed sobą trzy tygodnie, może zyska w ten sposób wartościowego przyjaciela.

Na dobry początek uśmiechnął się szeroko do wciąż zaśmiewającego się Uchihy i podał mu kawałek koca, niczym wyimaginowaną fajkę pokoju.

— Ucisz się, dzieciaki pobudzisz.

Brunet zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami, ale w końcu się opanował, a gest Uzumakiego skwitował jedynie uniesieniem brwi. Nic nie mówiąc przysunął się nieznacznie do drugiego mężczyzny i również owinął swoje ciało kocem, a na jego twarz wypłynął błogi wyraz. Naruto wpatrywał się w niego urzeczony, zaskoczony, że ktoś kto na co dzień zachowuje się jakby miał kij w tyłku, może wyglądać na tak zrelaksowanego. Naprawdę niczego o nim nie wiedział i naprawdę chciał go bliżej poznać.

Siedzieli tak przez kilka minut, ciesząc się chwilowym zawieszeniem broni, aż w końcu ciszę przerwał tupot stup. Jak na komendę, obaj otworzyli oczy i ujrzeli dwóch chłopców w wieku jakichś piętnastu lat, którzy najwyraźniej wybierali się właśnie na nocną eskapadę.

— Szukacie tu czegoś? — rzucił Sasuke opryskliwie, a po rozluźnionym i spokojnym wyrazie twarzy, nie było już nawet śladu.

Chłopcy przekrzywili głowy i przyjrzeli się im dziwnie, a Naruto dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że faktycznie, siedząc tak pod jednym kocem, tak blisko, ze stykali się ramionami, mogli wyglądać z Uchihą nieco dziwnie.

— Nie, to znaczy, bo my… mamy misję ratowania świata i musimy natychmiast dostać się do drugiego budynku! — rzucił na wydechu niższy z chłopców, o skołtunionych, rudych włosach, co Sasuke skwitował powątpiewającym „Aha, to fascynujące, mów dalej". — Nie mogę panu podać szczegółów, bo musiałbym pana zabić, ale to naprawdę ważne!

— A ja sądzę, że jedyne czego możecie szukać o tej porze to wasze ukochane misie, które to, nawiasem mówiąc, znajdują się za wami, w waszych pokojach. Także żegnam i życzę dobrej nocy — oznajmił głosem, który miał temperaturę zera bezwzględnego, a naburmuszeni chłopcy spuścili głowy i odeszli niepocieszeni, powłócząc nogami. Uchiha westchnął ciężko, ale magiczny moment milczącego porozumienia został przerwany i cisza, która zapadła teraz była ciężka i męcząca. Uzumaki przetarł zmęczone oczy wierzchem dłoni i uniósł do ust zapomniany kubek kawy. Kiedy poczuł na języku chłodną ciecz, skrzywił się nieelegancko.

— Gdzie był Bóg, gdy stygła kawa?

— Nie wydurniaj się, matole — mruknął Uchiha, odsuwając się od niego i wyplątując swoje kończyny z koca. — Co z tymi papierami dla Tsunade, skończyłeś już je przepisywać?

Naruto wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, nie za bardzo rozumiejąc czego ten od niego chciał i dopiero po dłuższej chwili udało mu się zalogować do rzeczywistości.

— Nie bardzo. Nie mam dyplomu grafologa, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się drwiąco, a wszelkie ślady zmęczenia i, no cóż, człowieczeństwa zniknęły na dobre z jego twarzy, pozostawiając jedynie lodowatą maskę. Władczym gestem wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie, a Uzumaki bez słowa podał mu wszystkie kartki, które powierzyła im kierowniczka, po czym podniósł się z miejsca.

— Pójdę z tym do Hyuugi, jego matka jest lekarką, więc może on jakoś złamie ten szyfr — oznajmił, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i udał się w kierunku schodów. — A ty siedź na posterunku i pozmywaj potem kubki — rzucił do Naruto przez ramię, po czym zbiegł na dół.

Blondyn jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie siedział Uchiha, po czym uśmiechnął się do własnych myśli. Patrzył w przyszłość bardzo optymistycznie i wierzył głęboko, że uda mu się dowiedzieć o ponurym mężczyźnie czegoś więcej. Na chwilę obecną uznał jednak, że już spełnił swój obowiązek obywatelski i nic się nie stanie jeśli jednak pójdzie do łóżka, bo wszystko wskazywało na to, że Sasuke już tutaj nie wróci. Wstał i przeciągnął się, po czym zwinął kocyk i pozbierał brudne kubki, a następnie udał się piętro niżej, z zamiarem zaśnięcia snem sprawiedliwych.

~oOo~

Naruto zdecydowanie nie był rannym ptaszkiem i hołdował zasadzie, że człowiek potrzebuje przynajmniej ośmiu godzin snu, aby w ogóle funkcjonować. W praktyce wyglądało to tak, że zaczynał marudzić w losowo wybranych momentach, że jest niewyspany, bo prawie nigdy nie miał możliwości przespania w spokoju tej jednej trzeciej doby. Zwykł popadać w skrajności — zazwyczaj zadowalał się trzema, ewentualnie czterema godzinami, ale gdy tylko nadarzała się okazja odpływał w objęcia Morfeusza i spał do oporu. Nie istniały opcje pośrednie, gdyż snu nie powinno się dozować. Jednak niezależnie od tego jak długo trwał jego odpoczynek, bardzo, ale to bardzo nie lubił wstawać. A już zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy ktoś bezceremonialnie chlusnął mu w twarz lodowatą wodą.

Uzumaki zerwał się z łóżka z groźnym krzykiem, a jego zaspany umysł próbował ustalić co się stało. Iruka przyjeżdża, sesja, czy ki Niemiec? Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy zobaczył przed sobą uśmiechającego się ironicznie Sasuke, przekręcającego w swoich długich palcach pustą szklankę. Westchnął z ulgą, po czym opadł z powrotem na poduszki,

— Której części zdania „siedź na posterunku" nie zrozumiałeś? — zapytał niebezpiecznie niskim tonem. Naruto zamrugał kilka razy i w końcu przypomniał sobie co tak właściwie zaszło. W nocy odbył z Uchihą dziwną rozmowę, dzięki czemu stwierdził, że kolega jednak ma w sobie coś z człowieka, a potem olał swoje obowiązki i poszedł do łóżka, gdy tylko tamten zniknął. — Kultura nakazuje odpowiedzieć na zadane pytanie, Uzumaki — dodał Sasuke, pochylając się jeszcze bardziej nad chłopakiem. Jedno ramię oparł zaraz obok jego głowy i owionął jego twarz ciepłym oddechem, a ciemne kosmyki włosów połaskotały Naruto po policzku. Gdyby tylko podniósł się trochę, naprawdę niewiele — wystarczyłoby wesprzeć się na przedramionach — ich wargi by się zetknęły. Kiedy uświadomił sobie w jakim kierunku właśnie podążyły jego myśli, na szyję i policzki wypłynął mu soczyście czerwony rumieniec, a on sam niemalże brutalnie odepchnął Uchihę od siebie i wyprostował się.

— Goń się — warknął nieprzyjemnie, przecierając dłonią zaspane oczy. Ten Sasuke najwyraźniej bardzo chciał go zawstydzić, ale nie zamierzał ułatwiać mu tego zadania. Dlaczego musiał trafić na kogoś, kto czerpie perwersyjną przyjemność z gnębienia innych, no dlaczego? Uchiha zachichotał i wstał, uprzednio odstawiając trzymaną szklankę na jedną z półek obok łóżka.

— Apel jest za piętnaście minut, więc na twoim miejscu bym się ruszył. Postaraj się chociaż wyglądać, jakbyś jednak należycie wypełniał swoje obowiązki — powiedział brunet, a Naruto dostrzegł głębokie cienie pod jego oczami. No tak, w końcu on prawdopodobnie nie zasnął nawet na te kilka godzin.

— Zaskakujące jest to, że jeszcze nie doniosłeś na mnie babci Tsunade — mruknął Naruto ziewając. Niestety, miał już taką przypadłość, że często nie konsultował ze swoim mózgiem tego, co ma zostać za chwilę powiedziane, co skutkowało takimi właśnie sytuacjami. Uchiha uśmiechnął się kołtuńsko, a jego oczy zabłyszczały jak u jakiegoś chochlika.

— W sumie to nie, ale ciekawe pomysły mi tutaj podsuwasz. Mogę to jeszcze zrobić, jeśli tylko chcesz. — Mężczyzna zrobił nawet kilka kroków w kierunku drzwi, ale zanim zdążył do nich dojść, Naruto wyciągnął dłoń w błagalnym geście.

— Ależ nie ma takiej potrzeby. Daj mi pięć minut czasu operacyjnego i już idziemy na dół. Mógłbyś się odwrócić, czy coś? Chcę się przebrać. — Uzumaki gadał jak najęty, jednocześnie biegając po pokoju i kolekcjonując niezbędne elementy garderoby. Gdy kładł się spać, był tak nieziemsko zmęczony, że nawet nie zarejestrował, że zasnął w ciuchach. Nie pozostało mu więc nic innego jak tylko przeprowadzić na firmowej koszulce test węchu, oraz wykopać czystą bieliznę. Sasuke nic sobie nie zrobił z jego prośby i oparł się o ścianę, czujnym spojrzeniem śledząc jego ruchy.

— Nie mógłbym. Z chęcią poobserwuję, jeszcze nigdy nie byłem świadkiem gejowskiego strip… — nie dokończył, bo przerwało mu głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami od łazienki, gdy Uzumaki, bluzgając pod nosem, udał się do drugiego pomieszczenia.


End file.
